Power Rangers The Next Generation
by HavocDragon
Summary: After the original team is slain by Rita five childhood friends are selected by Zordon to become the next generation of Power Rangers. Will these five teenagers be able to balance their regular lives with their superhero obligations. (A/N Original Characters will be used for the rangers as well as some original monsters. The more you review the quicker chapters get released)
1. Chapter One Unknown Heroes

Chapter One

 **The Cook Residents**

 **June 28,2017**

 **10:00 a.m.**

A loud beeping sound could be heard coming from the alarm clock stationed on the nearby desk. The seventeen year old boy was slowly but surely awaking from his slumber to cut the irritating device off. That boy was Antoine J.Cook better known as AJ who was now sitting up in bed trying to shake the sleep off. AJ was African American with milk chocolate skin,light brown eyes, clean cut black hair and a toned muscular build. Stepping out of bed AJ made his way to the bathroom to begin his morning rituals. After relieving his bladder, a quick shower and brushing his teeth AJ picked up his cell phone and saw he had an unread text from his girlfriend Monique. Monique was a beautiful mix of African American and Puerto Rican she was easy on the eyes for sure with her caramel skin and curves. Smiling as he read the message which said "Good morning sweetheart hope you have a good day today." He replied back "You too bae I should have a smooth day at the dojo." With the messages exchanged AJ began getting dressed after rummaging through his closet he settled for black cargo shorts a red muscle shirt as well as red converse sneakers. Feeling satisfied with himself while looking in the mirror he heard a knock at the door. Making his way downstairs and looking through the peephole there was his best friend since childhood Hezekiah Moore.

Aj met Hezekiah Moore or Hez as was his preference back in kindergarten. They both had a love for superheroes and martial arts so by the time third grade game around their parents signed them both up for martial arts at the MMA Dragon Dojo. Years later they both have achieved the rank of second degree senior black belt and they are looking forward to testing for third degree at the end of the summer. Hez was an African American, seventeen with caramel skin with a black fro hawk style haircut athletic build and the beginnings of a mustache forming on his face. Hez was dressed in black basketball shorts a black muscle shirt and wearing all black nike Air Force one sneakers. "You ready to head to work" Hez asked jokingly. "You're hilarious, but yea we should get a move on so we can grab some food before classes start" AJ relief laughing. Closing and locking the front AJ and Hez headed to the driveway where AJ's red 2003 Ford Escape was sitting. The car was his pride and joy he went half with i his mother to get it it represented his hard work over the last few years as he wasn't always the best kid. The car was a symbol of his transformation. Unlocking the doors AJ and Hez strap as AJ starts the engine and they pull out of the driveway.

 **Wendy's Dinner**

 **June 28,2017**

 **10:45 a.m.**

A slightly overweight Caucasian woman with shoulder length blond hair and glasses began calling out to one of her employees. "Hey Jasmine I'm glad you're early I need you to clock in and get ready for the breakfast rush." Jasmine was a beautiful sixteen year old Caucasian with long dirty blond hair that went to her upper back with blue eyes a toned athletic build from years of gymnastics and a warm smile. She was wearing acid washed blue jeans with a pink crop top with the words 'I'm A Lover' on it. Did someone call out again Christy" Jasmine asked. "Yeah That new girl what's her name called out again" Christy replied. Jasmine grabbed a white apron with the Wendy's logo on it which was a freckled young girl with twin red ponytails. After preparing herself she headed to the front of the dinner to work the cash register. Jasmine was very good at her job considering she worked at Wendy's every summer since her freshman year of high school she laughed to herself at the thought she will be a senior when school starts back up in September.

Waiting at the cash register for the morning rush to begin Jasmine was greeted by a pleasant surprise as two of her best friends walked in non other than AJ and Hez. Jasmine first met AJ when she moved to Irvington New Jersey in the fifth grade she was the new girl and didn't know anyone. She was an easy target for bullies as they found she was insecure and shy from being the new girl. Two notorious bullies brothers Armon and Latyff Walker were the main ones to terrorize her. Jasmine hated going to school every day as the days went by she saw herself as weak and worthless she was too afraid to tell teachers or even her parents what was happening to her. That all changed one day when Armon and Latyff decided to bully her at recess they knocked her down and we're laughing with their usual insults of her being a poor defenseless white girl when they were shut up instantaneously as AJ came running forward delivering a flying side kick knocking Armon the oldest brother clear off his feet.

Latyff was about to join the fight when he saw the look in AJ's eyes a look of pure rage was their. Seeing that and having second thoughts Latyff picked his big brother up as they walked away swearing vengeance from that moment on against AJ. Watching the bullies walk away AJ turned back around to Jasmine offering her a hand. Jasmine took it as he helped her back to his feet. "Hello I'm Antoine, but my friends call me AJ nice to meet you" AJ said. Mustering up her courage Jasmine began speaking "I'm Jasmine I'm new here thank you so much for saving me they have been bullying me since I moved here." The shame in Jasmine's face we evident, but AJ moved in and gave her a hug. "Don't worry they won't bother you because no one messes with my friends" AJ said with conviction in is voice. Jasmine began to lightly blush so she buried her face further in AJ's shirt.

Hez walked over giving AJ and high five. "Dude that was awesome I hate bullies man and don't worry Jasmine a friend of AJ is a friend of mine and by the way you mind letting my best friend go" Hez said jokingly as he extended a friendly hand out. Letting go of AJ she shook Hez's hand as well and from there the trio started a long lasting friendship which carried through elementary,middle, and high school. "Yo Jas what's up I didn't think you started yet" AJ said as he was walking to the register. "I wasn't supposed to but the new girl called out" replied Jasmine. "Man some people just aren't reliable oh well we're just here to grab breakfast before we head to the dojo to teach the early morning classes" Hez added. "Are we still meeting up with Katrina and Marseano later" Jasmine asked. "Oh yeah I forgot about that AJ" replied smacking his forehead. Let me guess you already have plans with Monique don't you" Jasmine replied with an eye roll that only Hez caught. "I was supposed to maybe we can all hand out together" AJ suggested. "Sounds great super awesome" Jasmine replied doing her best to hide her sarcasm and failing. "Come on Jas I know you and her don't exactly see eye to eye a lot but can't we all get along" AJ pleaded with his face pouting. Jasmine couldn't help it and started laughing immediately "you're such a dork you're lucky I can't resist that face." "Not that this isn't cute and all but were late I know the dojo is across the street, but I don't think sensei will take you making cute faces at Jasmine as a valid excuse" Hez added on laughing.

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **June 28, 2017**

 **11:05 a.m**.

AJ and Hez tried their very best to try and slide in the front door unseen. They saw their chief instructor Robert Nichols was already on the main floor warming up. Robert Nichols held black belts in multiple martial arts and opened his dojo to help people learn practical self defense and better understand themselves. Robert was a short Caucasian man in his early forties he had short cut dark brown hair and a dark brown beard and mustache. He was wearing a traditional black gi with a worn and torn black belt around his waist. At that moment Katrina Nyuenden walked onto the floor wearing a traditional Kung Fu gi with the sleeves rolled up slightly with a black belt sash around her waist with her name written on it in golden embroidery as well as two bars signifying the rank of second degree. Katrina was Asian American with long jet black hair that ran to her lower back with hazel eyes. She stood at 5'3 ,but the sixteen year old Asian could pack a punch if she wanted to.

Katrina met Hez in sixth grade after a miscommunication between them started a fight. Hez being the jokester that he was made a short joke and Katrina being the no nonsense girl she is quickly got into his face. Hez quickly going to apologize slipped and accidentally hit Katrina. Katrina immediately went on the attack throwing a fist at Hez's face. Not wanted to be hit Hez parried the blow with his left hand before using his right to guide it over fully then his left again to trap the arm down. Momentarily shocked Katrina regained her composure and spun her body throwing a reverse side kick to Hez's stomach. Hez responded by stepping into it with a strong front stance low block then quickly grabbing the left and sweeping her to the floor landing on top of her. The fight was then quickly broken up and after a lengthy talking to in the principal's office which resulted in both of them getting detention they cleared up the miscommunication and after their fight Katrina knew Hez didn't mean to hit her as he clearly had martial art skill. After bonding in detention Hez quickly befriended Katrina and introduced her to AJ. After laughing at his friend's misfortune AJ and Hez introduced Katrina to Mr.Nichols at the dojo and Kung Fu became added to the banner that was MMA Dragon Dojo.

Katrina distracted Mr.Nichols with conversation as she signaled for her friends to hurry up and change. Not missing the signal AJ and Hez quickly went into the basement locker room and changed into their martial art gi's. Both wore black gi pants but opted to wear their instructor t-shirts instead of a traditional go top. AJ's was red with instructor written across the back in black letters while Hez's was black with instructor written across the back in white letters. They both had black belts with golden embroidery like Katrina signifying they were second degree black belts only they were seniors meaning they would soon be testing for third degree. Hurrying back upstairs AJ and Hez ran right into Mr.Nichols as he had his arms crossed looking at the duo. "You're late" Mr.Nichols bellowed at the duo. "Sorry Mr.N we got caught up at Wendy's talking to Jasmine sir" AJ replied. "Why am I not surprised you're all as thick as thieves anyway get on the floor the beginner class will be starting soon" Mr.Nichols replied with a grin.

Heading on to the main floor AJ and Hez begun some warm up stretches before discussing a plan for the morning class. Since the beginner class was white through senior yellow belts the duo decided to work on the basic blocks and kicks. An hour later class was over and the kids who were on the floor dispersed back to their parents as AJ and Hez were exhausted. Katrina walked over from the auxiliary floor where she was teaching her own group of kids sweating as well and took a seat on the mat next to Hez. The main office door opened and out walked sixteen year old Marseano Lord the office manager. Marseano is a Hispanic American who stood at 5'5 with curly black hair dark brown eyes and a friendly smile. He was wearing black slacks with a blue polo shirt tucked in with blue converse sneakers. Marseano met AJ.Hez,Katrina, and Jasmine after he transferred to their middle school. Being the new kid with an accent he was targeted by Armon and Latyff as well, but was intercepted quickly by AJ's group. Ever since then he found a place with them and have all been best friends ever since. Not having much in the way of physical strength no matter how much AJ,Hez,and Katrina trained with him Marseano preferred brain power which is how he ended up working as the office manager for the dojo. "Hey guys we still on to kick it at Orange Park later" Marseano asked. "Yeah we're all still down Monique is also tagging alone" Hez added. Katrina rolled her eyes at that. "Come on Kat not you too" AJ cried. "Listen AJ I love you like a brother, but that girl gets too jealous and clingy you're not a girl so you don't see it but the way she sends subtle glared at Jasmine and I is too much sometimes" Katrina explained. "It's almost time to get ready for the intermediate class come on guys let's prepare" AJ said changing the subject.


	2. Chapter Two The Attack

**Chapter Two**

 **Rita's Moon Base**

 **June 28, 2017**

 **3:00 p.m.**

The people on earth enjoy their daily lives completely ignorant to the threat that is looming in the distance. That great is empress Rita a powerful witch who was trapped on the moon centuries ago by the powerful warrior of light Zordon the last power ranger. Rita wanted to conquer the galaxy but her plans came to a crashing halt when her army did battle against Zordon and his team of rangers. The battle wasn't without casualty Rita killed all five of his rangers, but Zordon was crafty sacrificing his physical form Zordon had Rita imprisoned within the moon where he thought she would stay forever. Sadly this wasn't the case Rita escaped and has slowly been trying to regain her magical powers as being imprisoned for so long left her weak. She had been growing impatient and decided to strike out against the nearest planet which happened to be Earth.

Rita's Moon Base was designed like a medieval castle with an empress Rita flag on the very top inside of the stone castle Rita was sitting in her empress chair. Rita was only 5'4 but her evil knew no bounds. She had pale white skin with nails that extended like razor sharp talons. Her eyes were black as night and she wore a light orange witch outfit with a black witch hat and a black staff with an 'O' that had a red jewel inside the circle. To her right was one of her most trusted lieutenants Goldar. Goldar was her fiercest warrior and led her army. He had the face of an ape with blue skin and large fangs. He was encased in golden armor and had golden wings on his back being capable of flight as well as having a long sword strapped to his waist. "Empress Rita what are your orders" Goldar asked kneeling down. "I've been patient for so so very long it's time to finally show the world what Rita Repulsa can do. Goldar assemble an army of putties and send them to that pitiful planet earth I want those weaklings to experience fear" Rita ordered. "As you wish my empress" Goldar replied before heading to the monster maker himself Finster. Finster had the head of an elephant grey skin and was the one responsible for creating Rita's monsters out of special clay.

The monsters Finster created were Rita's foot soldiers known as putties they were made out of clay and were all grey with black stripes going horizontal on their chest with red eyes. Rita sent her putties to earth and sat back in her chair waiting to see the carnage unfold.

 **Orange Park**

 **June 28,2017**

 **3:15p.m.**

After finishing up the advanced class Aj,Hez,Katrina, and Marseano took a short trip to Wendy's to grab some food as well as Jasmine before arriving at Orange Park. Enjoying the beautiful summer weather the group decided to enjoy some recreational activity that didn't involve training for once. Katrina and Hez where sitting in the grass talking while Marseano and Jasmine enjoyed the swings. Aj was doing some light shadow boxing in front of a tree until some snuck up on him. Hearing someone approach and feeling them getting closer he spun around ina guard ready to intercept an attack. Instead of an attack her he was face to face with his girlfriend Monique. "Mo I've told you time and time again don't do that" he said a bit annoyed. "Sorry I wanted to surprise you no need to get so upset sheesh" she replied rolling her eyes. Seeing who arrived Jasmine went over to Katrina and let her know Monique arrived.

"Oh great the queen of fun is here" Katrina said laying in Hez's lap. "I know she isn't your favorite person but she makes him happy" was Hez's reply. Deciding not to let her ruin the day the trio went back to enjoying themselves. Hez got up and began walking Marseano through a beginner Kata form to try and get him used to the basic blocks of Taekwondo. Aj walked over with Monique on his arm joining Katrina and Jasmine in the grass. Monique cut her eyes to Jasmine before laying in AJ's lap and smiling a sickly sweet smile. Katrina was just about to lay into her when the ground started shaking beneath them. "What's going on" Hez yelled heading over with Marseano. Nobody had time to answer as several putties started to crawl out of the ground. Glowing red eyes staring the teens down they were certainty at a lost for words. The first one to actually get their voice back was Monique as she started to scream getting up she was about to run away and motioned for Aj to follow her.

Time seemed to slow down as the rock like monsters got closer and the first person in their sights was Jasmine. Monique was pulling him away,but the words he said to her as a kid kept coming back to him. "No one messed with my friends." Pulling his arm away Aj rushed forward delivering a flying side kick knocking the rock monster away. A second putty was about to blind side Aj, but before it could make contact Hez came forward with a vicious superman punch connecting with the putties face knocking it down. "I got your back bro" he said before bumping fist with Aj. Seeing two of her best friends ready to go into battle Katrina felt like a coward before standing up as well and getting into a Kung Fu stance. "Don't forget about me boys" she said smirking. Jasmine and Marseano lacked the skill of the dojo trio, but weren't gonna let their friends just fight all alone. Marseano was nervous but stood next to Katrina "are you going to let your boyfriend fight alone" Jasmine asked looking at Monique.

Jasmine didn't wait for a reply as the putties began to charge in. The first punch was thrown at Aj and he countered by using his left hand to parry it across his face and using his right hand to strike at its groin. "Well you are a rock no wonder you're hard" Aj said to himself. Continuing with his attack he grabbed the putties wrist with his right hand before stepping in with his forearm smashing the elbow and snapping the arm. Satisfied with the arm destruction Aj finished by delivering a spinning elbow to the back of its head as it crumbled. Hez didn't wait as he immediately jumped into the fight. The first putty that crossed paths with Hez caught a flying knee to the face. Using his momentum upon landing Hez used his rotation to throw a spinning elbow to the next putty. Katrina was already throwing vicious tiger hand strikes aiming for the throats of various putty. While not as advanced Jasmine and Marseano knew a few moves, Jasmine delivered a front kick to a putties knee snapping it and once it fell to its knees Marseano delivered a full power roundhouse kick to its head. Things weren't looking good as the numbers started to catch up the the teenagers. All seemed lost until the teens were enveloped in a bright light and teleported to a new location. Landing roughly on the floor the teens slowly made their way to their feet confused and disorientated. "Everybody ok" Aj asked. "Besides the landing not too bad" Hez added in.

"Welcome to the power chamber teenagers I need your help" said a loud booming voice.


	3. Chapter Three: Counterattack

**Chapter Three**

Disoriented from the fall the teens looked around to see where the voice came from. Taking in their surroundings they noticed they were in some sort of command center as they saw various monitors around the room. The first one to get to his feet was AJ as he got into a fighting stance making sure they were safe. AJ turned to see a giant floating head in a tube looking at him and his friends. "Ok today is shaping up to be the weirdest day of my life" AJ thought to himself. AJ looked behind him and saw his friends were accounted for and relaxed for a second before he realized Monique wasn't with them and began to panic. The giant head looked at the young man in front of him "you may rest easy the girl you're worried about ran off during the initial attack and is safe from harm." "How can I trust you" AJ asked. A red and blue robot walked into the command center he had a lightning bolt on his chest that flashed red with golden hands as well as a circular golden head. "Hello I'm Alpha five and you can trust what zordon says here look" the robot known as Alpha five stayed. Alpha pulled up footage of the fight one one of the monitors and the teens watched as Monique retreated when AJ went to save Jasmine. Thankful his girlfriend is safe AJ now put his full attention toward his current situation. Hez was the next one to make it to his feet followed by Katrina and finally Marseano and Jasmine. "You each fought valiantly I choose you to become the next defenders of earth i choose you to be the next team of power rangers" Zordon stated his voice still booming. AJ and Hez each raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Katrina Jasmine and Marseano looked skeptical. "We don't know you Mr. Floating head guy, so why would we just jump at your offer especially considering it sounds like a load of crap" said Katrina. "Teenagers so quick to make decisions without all the facts" Alpha said sarcasm in his voice.

Zordon looked at the teenagers in front of him and looked to be in deep thought. "Alpha bring up the archived footage of Rita" Zordon ordered. The teens were in shock as they saw Rita destroying cities and strange looking people they could only assume to be aliens in the video. What drew their attention were the colorful warriors doing battle with Rita and her army they were outnumbered, but just kept fighting. "Zordon are those the power rangers you spoke of" asked Hez. "Yes that was my final battle with my team when I still had a physical form I fought side by side with them as the white ranger, but I sacrificed my powers and form to seal Rita into the moon I never thought she would escape" Zordon responded. "Ok I get it Rita is one bad women, but what can we do we barely beat the clay monsters " Jasmine added. "Zordon is going to give you the power coins" Alpha added with excitement in his robot voice. Alpha Revealed a black box opening it to reveal five golden coins. "Power coins how are coins going to help us that doesn't seem logical" Marseano added in confusion. "I know you have questions, but please let me finish before you ask any questions" Zordon said voice still booming. "The power coins along with the power morphers will allow you to transform into power rangers. The suits will give you enhanced speed, strength, stamina, and durability. You will have access to various weapons as well as zord to combat Rita and her evil forces. You will also be connected to the morphin grid where your powers originate they are of cosmic origins and the power will bond with you for as long as you follow the three rules." After hearing the last of Zordon's words AJ was the first to ask "what are these three rules." "Never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to, never use your powers for personal gain, and most importantly of all never reveal your secret identity.

The teens huddled together discussing the information that was being thrown at them. Katrina was the first to speak out "Zordon if we were to decline who would be your next choice?" "Honestly I do not know the putties attacked a few locations already and no one has attempted to stop them" Zordon replied with sadness detected in his voice. "So I guess we're the only option" Hez said stepping forward and looking at the coins in front of him. Looking at the coins Hez picked the one with a mastodon on it. The coin glowed a purplish black suddenly a flash of light blinded everyone after it dimmed out Hez stood before them transformed. He was now clad in a black suit with a wire diamond on his chest, he also had a white boots with a black diamond pattern on them. He had a white belt with his power morpher attached to the front with a red blaster on his hip as well as white gloves with a black diamond pattern. To top it all off he had a black helmet with silver mastodon tusk on the sides with a black visor. "Wow I feel amazing I feel super charged" Hez said throwing some punches and kicks. Katrina was the next to step forward grabbing the coin with a saber tooth tiger on it. Engulfed in a yellow light Katrina's suit as identical to Hez's suit except the black was swapped for yellow and her helmet resembled a saber tooth tiger with silver teeth on her black visor. The remaining teens grabbed the coin Marseano grabbing the triceratops, Jasmine grabbing the Pterodactyl, and AJ grabbing the Tyrannosaurus each engulfed in their own lights. Marseano's suit was blue his helmet having silver triceratops horns, Jasmine's suit was pink with her helmet being pink and white with the pterodactyl head on the front of her helmet, and AJ's suit was red his helmet having grey tyrannosaurus teeth along his visor.

Clad in their new colorful suits Zordon teleported the rangers into the city where they were greeted by an army of putties attacking their city. Seeing so much destruction in their city solidified their choice they knew what they needed to do. Starting with a walk followed by a jog then a full on sprint the rangers charged into the putty army. Hez was the first to strike delivering a vicious superman punch knocking a putty clear off its feet. Katrina was the next to attack performing a front flip over hez and drop kicking another clay creation into its companions. Even though they were not as advanced in fighting the suits enhanced the normal abilities of jasmine and Marseano as they were holding their own with no issues as they also were punching and kicking putties. After the last putty was destroyed the rangers found themselves taken by surprise by a media news van they didn't notice before. "Who or what are you, you five destroyed a small army of those rock monsters are you aliens" the reporter questioned. The rangers all looked at each other as no one knew how to answer until AJ stepped up "we are the power rangers and will continue to defend the city from anymore monster attacks" Before he could digest AJ's words the rangers were teleported as their respective colors streaked through the sky. Landing back at the command center the teens looked at one another before they realized they had a problem. "How exactly do we take these suits off is it more like Spiderman or Ironman" Hez asked feeling around for a zipper. The rangers were brought back when they heard the sound of laughter. Turning they saw Zordon himself laughing "rangers to go back to your regular forms yell out power down." "POWER DOWN" they all said in unison. In a flash of their respective colors light they were back in their street clothes. Everything was the same except they found something in their pockets. Each teen had a silver power morpher it resembled a belt buckle with the back being black with a golden Z on the back. Turning them to the front they noticed they each had their power coin in the center as well as their coin being surrounded by a red circle design with the words Power Ranger going around it in white letters. "I have one final gift before i send you home" said Zordon. Alpha made his way to the teens and opened another box inside were what appeared to be watches each in a rangers color. Marseano was the first to pick his communicator up and inspect it "I can't believe it this looks like some form of communication device." :Correct Marseano it also will allow you to teleport to and from the command center" Alpha replied. "Man this is a lot to take in one minute I'm chilling in the park the next I'm fighting monsters. Wait is this time correct" AJ asked. "Yes it is synced to your earth time" Alpha added. Hez checked his watch "SHIT we gotta get home." Saying their goodbyes the teenagers teleported back to the park where AJ made sure to drive everyone home.

 **Rita's Moon Base**

 **June 28,2017**

 **6:30 p.m.**

Rita was sitting in her throne chair and she was not in a good mood as the remains of several putties showed. "Zordon selected another group to replace the one i killed oh joy" she said anger building in her voice. "Empress Rita let me go down to Earth and crush them" Goldar begged. "You know what that's not too bad of an idea my trusted general" she replied thinking of a plan.After thinking on it she used her magic to peer into her crystal ball. "Yes yes I see Goldar your job is to take out their strength target the red ranger bring me his head." "As you command my evil mistress" Goldar responded who began his preparations

 **Cook Residence**

 **June 28,2017**

 **7:30 p.m.**

AJ made it home around six forty five and avoided a tongue lashing from his mom thankfully. AJ spent majority of his time on the phone calming down his frantic girlfriend. He had to explain without giving too much away about what happened. Thankfully she accepted that after she ran his friends helped him hold off the putties until the police arrived. Finally having a moment of peace AJ decided to head outside into his backyard to meditate. Throwing on some black basketball shorts and a red muscle shirt AJ began to walk to his backwoods before walking out of his room AJ decided to grab his morpher and put it in his pocket. Enjoying the cool crisp summer air AJ sat in the grass under a tree in his yard and began to meditate. Drawing in deep steady breathes thinking on all the events that transpired trying to make sense of it all. A group of six putties appeared from the surrounding trees and tried to creep up to AJ. Even though his eyes were closed AJ was in deep meditation and was one with everything around him he could feel the subtle disruption around him. As the first putty got closer and closer AJ suddenly opened his eyes and sprang up from his sitting position executing a jumping spinning back kick.

The putty went flying backwards into three more knocking them all down. "Sheesh you guys never heard of off hours huh AJ asked in a mocking tone. Getting into his ready stance AJ waited until the clay soldiers made their move. Two putties charged toward AJ throwing wild haymakers. AJ slid underneath ones legs as he came up he side kicked one putty into another. Not having time to relax as a putty grabbed him from behind as another took some body shots as he was restrained. After the third body shot AJ jumped up kicking it in the chest before delivering a reverse head butt to the putty who as grabbing his waist. Rubbing the back of his head AJ surveyed the damage "not bad didn't even have to morph I don't think this Rita chick will be a problem" he boasted. "Don't speak about my empress you pitiful human" a voice snarled out. AJ turned around to see a golden armored ape who did not look happy to see him. "Who or what are you besides ugly" AJ joked. "You insolent worm I am Goldar Rita's second in command and her fiercest warrior" the armor clad ape responded.

The time for talk was over as Goldar charged quicker than AJ expected and pinched him in the chest sending him flying back some. AJ began to cough up some blood at the impact. Spitting out some blood AJ reached into his pocket "ITS MORPHIN TIME TYRANNOSAURUS!" As the red light fades AJ walks forward in his red ranger suit ready for round two. Wasting no time AJ charged in at Goldar throwing a furry of punches and kicks. After seeing an opening AJ delivers a quick jab followed by a powerful cross and ends the combo with a rear leg round kick. Goldar's head snapped to the side as he was momentarily stunned, as AJ charged in Goldar shot a white and orange charged energy blast that connects with AJ's suit as sparks began to fly out of it as he fell. Goldar reached down to his belt and pulled out a golden longsword with his eyes locked on the fallen red ranger he charged in. AJ was getting his senses back when he saw the very lethal blade inches from him, AJ rolled hard as the sword impacted right next to him.

AJ kipped up and prepared to deliver a tornado kick, but Goldar blocked it with his free hand before delivering a sword slash to AJ's chest. More sparks explode from his suit as he falls to the ground. "Damnit why didn't Zordon give us a manual for these things" AJ complained. Inside AJ's helmet his HUD lit up with the words power sword flashing in front of his eyes. With nothing to lose at the moment AJ yelled out power sword a bolt of red lightning shot down from the at engulfing his hand. When the lightning cleared AJ had a longsowrd in his hand. The sword had a black handle with a large red guard with two green jewels as well as an identical tyrannosaurs coin in the guard. The blade was long and silver with back designs already made into the blade. "Wow looks like we're gonna have an old fashioned duel" said AJ looking at his sword with interest. "You dare think you can measure up to me weakling I have centuries of battle under my belt you dare to even think you have a chance of surviving this battle" Goldar mocked. Charging at one another their blades connected sending a stream of sparks and energy off. Goldar pushes AJ back from the clash and presses the attack. AJ parries the first few strikes, but a quick horizontal slash catches him in the chest as sparks fly off his suit and he is thrown back from the impact. I

Not liking his chances at the moment AJ uses his communicator to send out a distress signal. Not even a second goes by before Zordon is in his ear "AJ are you alright we all received your signal." "I'm engaged in a sword duel with some golden monkey I could use some backup" said AJ fighting to keep the panic out of his voice. "The rangers are on the way hold on" was Zordon's reply. "You're asking the wrong guy" AJ joked before cutting communication as Goldar was coming back to attack. Steeling his resolve AJ held his sword out in front of him and motioned with his free hand for Goldar to bring it on. Accepting the invitation Goldar came for an overhead slash trying to cut AJ down the middle. AJ brought the flat side of his blade up over his head to absorb the blow before circling the blade around to deliver a horizontal slash which caught Goldar off guard. Wasting no time AJ continued to press the attack even if he couldn't land any significant shots he just needed to stall until his friends got there. "You're not half bad red ranger unfortunately for you I don't have time to play with you anymore" Goldar said with a small amount of respect in his tone.

They both took step back as they each prepared for the next attack. Both charged forward with their swords drawn as they continued to inch closer they both struck at the same time. Hez and Jasmine were the first to make it to AJ's yard with Marseano and Katrina hot on their trail. They all stopped in shock when they saw a bloodied AJ lying on the ground with Goldar looking down at him. Each ranger drew their blade blaster side arm and aimed at Goldar. "Back up or you will be blasted King Kong" Hez yelled finger on the trigger. Goldar stood still calculating his odds sadly they were not in his favor. He turned towards the rangers and they were shocked to see he was now missing one of his red eyes. "I will be taking my leave rangers but mark my words you will all die by my hand especially that one" Goldar spat pointing at AJ's body. With the last words said goldar's body was engulfed in flames as he teleported back to Rita's base.


	4. Chapter Four: New Enemies

**Chapter Four**

 **Command Center**

 **June 28, 2017**

 **10:00 p.m.**

The teens have long since powered down after teleporting with AJ's body back to the command center. "ZORDON YOU NEED TO HELP HIM HE'S DYING" Jasmine practically yelled at him. Alpha ushered them all to the medical bay and placed AJ on a bed and began tending to his wounds. "How did this happen" Hez asked aloud.

"It was Goldar he is Rita's general he is not an easy foe to face AJ is lucky to have survived" said Zordon.

"LUCKY YOU CALL THAT LUCKY MY BEST FRIEND IS BLEEDING OUT" Hez spat.

"Hez calm down you know he didn't mean it like that, Zordon can you show us what happens to AJ" Katrina added in trying to diffuse the situation. Leaving AJ in Alpha's care for the moment the teens head back to the main room as Zordon pulls up footage of AJ's house. "Why is AJ just sitting there" Marseano asked.

"He's meditating" Hez replied.

"Wait AJ meditates he never seemed like the spiritual type" Katrina added looking confused.

"He meditates when he's stressed it helps him keep calm" replied Hez. Continuing the footage they saw AJ easily take down the squad of putties and everyone had a different expression. Hez was proud, Marseano was impressed, while Katrina and Jasmine were pissed. "Why was he being so reckless he should have called us for help right there" Jasmine fumed.

"I agree he didn't need to do it alone even when we fought together earlier we had each other's backs" Katrina said.

"He only did that because no offense Marseano and Jasmine haven't been training since they could write like we did, when we fight he is watching out for you both mostly in this fight he didn't have any distractions he was able to cut loose for once" was Hez's reply as he stared at his shoes avoiding the girls glare. They all got quiet when they saw Goldar gut punch AJ. Jasmine winced as she could see him cough up blood. They watched as AJ morphed, things were looking good when AJ's red ranger size 11's connected with Goldar's head. The excitement was gone as quick as it came when they saw AJ get hit with an energy ball as well as a sword coming witching inches of taking his life. "Wait Zordon do we all have special weapons like AJ's sword" Marseano inquired.

"Correct you each have a unique power weapon that you will need to master" was Zordon's reply.

Watching the sword fight was awe inspiring as they saw how skilled Goldar was and how outclassed AJ was. After seeing AJ radio for help they each wondered would things have been different if they could have somehow moved faster when Zordon summoned them. The monitor reached the final moments after charging each other and slashing there was a flash of light as AJ's suit sparked and vanished before them. AJ was left holding his power sword in his street clothes as both of them pivoted to deliverer the final strike. Goldar thrusted his blade and it impaled AJ's left shoulder. Even one handed AJ didn't give up, with the last of his energy he thrust his blade through Goldar's right eye as he snarled in pain. They then saw AJ drop to the ground in pain as Goldar followed up with a devastating boot to the face. Jasmine was in near tears watching her first friend being brutally beat down by the angry beast. Goldar then moved to finish off AJ, but before he could they were relieved to see themselves and terrified that any slower and they would have lost their friend.

Hez being angry was an understatement as AJ was his best friend he should have been there for him. Many questions were running through his mind, but surprisingly it was Marsenao who asked the first one "why did AJ's suit disappear during the fight."

"The suits are only as strong as the users will. AJ took significant amounts of damage here, it looks like he focused everything into keeping his sword but lost his suit as he was getting closer and closer to losing consciousness" came Zordon's reply.

"Why didn't you tell us that was a possibility better yet why didn't you tell us people like Goldar are out there" Hez yelled trying to contain his anger.

"I didn't expect Rita to make a move so soon I thought there was more time I apologize as I was wrong" Zordon said sadness in his powerful voice.

"It's not his fault guys I had a feeling something like this was possible" AJ said making his way into the main room of the command center.

Everyone nearly knocked him over as they saw he was barely standing. His shirt was gone due to all the blood he also had a large bandage and wrappings covering his left shoulder. "Guys after fighting Goldar all i can say is training starts right here right now. Tomorrow I want everyone at the dojo bright and early we have work to do." AJ felt his pocket buzzing pulling out his phone with his good hand he saw over five missed calls from his mom and another twenty from Monique. Then it hit him they were supposed to go out tonight "shit" he thought to himself. Hez looking over his shoulder decided to help him out. Hez dialed up AJ's mother "Hey Mrs. C sorry AJ forgot to tell you he was sleeping over my house tonight I asked him to help me prepare for the black belt testing in August." AJ saw Hez shaking is head and laughing a bit before hanging up the phone "you're good bro and my dad is working the night shift tonight you can crash with me so your mom doesn't freak about the arm" Hez added. "Thanks Hez you are my savior" AJ replied. "Oh yeah you're on your own with Mo though" Hez sent a glare his way before the teens decided it was best to call it a night before they get grounded during the summer. As they bid farewells to Zordon and Alpha they all teleported to Hez's house. No one wanted to leave AJ in his conditions so after some arguing and parental phone calls they got the permission from their parents to all stay at Hez's house for the night. Mr. Moore would be greeted with a funny sight the following morning as Marseano was asleep hanging off the couch, his son Hez was knocked out on the floor with Katrina cuddling him for warmth, and in a large recliner was AJ peacefully sleeping with Jasmine in his lap laying across his chest.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **June,29 2017**

 **2:00 a.m**.

Goldar was beyond angry for several different reasons. The first was that he underestimated the Red Ranger and lost an eye due do to his carelessness. The second was that in his rage he began to toy with the Red Ranger instead of finishing him quickly which gave the other rangers time to intervene. Finally what had him in a blood thirsty rage was Scorpina his former lover mocked him and claimed he had gotten soft and careless. Scorpina was another one of Rita's generals. She had the face of an Asian American woman in her early twenties even though she is centuries old. She too is clad in all gold armor from her legs to her breast plate. Her upper arms and her face are the only non armored piece of her body that let her skin show. Her forearms have golden braces with a golden claw attached to her left hand. After mocking him in front of Rita he decided it was time to reflect and come up with a new plan to destroy the rangers specifically the Red Ranger. Rita sat in her chair planning her next move she was both pleased yet disappointed in Goldar's performance. Pleased with how easily he destroyed the Red Ranger, but disappointed he underestimated him leading to the loss of his eye. While her magic could potentially restore it she decided it would better serve as a reminder to him and her other minions to never underestimate those pitiful humans. "Zordon may have chosen new rangers, but I will have no problem killing them all again" Rita thought to herself as she began laughing.

 **Moore Residence**

 **June 29, 2017**

 **9:30 A.M.**

Saturday one of the most peaceful days, a day where you can sleep in and truly enjoy. Unfortunately this was not that kind of day for Mr. Moore. Having arrived home around sven in the morning from his overnight shift he wanted nothing more than to climb into his bed. He was awoken from his slumber by someone ringing his doorbell constantly, he hoped one of the teens would get it, but luck was not on his side. The teens still lay in the living room in deep slumbers from the stress of Goldar's attack on AJ. Dragging himself out of bed to answer the door Mr. Moore was somewhat confused as he saw Monique on the other side of his door. He opened the door and trying his best to be polite asked "hey Monique what can I do for you this early in the morning?" Somewhat embarrassed at having woken him up she shyly replied "I'm so sorry Mr. Moore I was looking for AJ he never responded to me last night after disappearing his mom said I could find him here." Some part of his mind told him this wasn't a good idea, but good ideas be damned he was tired he would let AJ and his son sort this mess out "they are all in the living room still sleeping you can come in if you would like." Gracefully accepting his invitation Monique walked in expecting to find AJ and Hez playing video games or training as usual. First thing she saw was Marseano barely laying on the couch drool coming out of his mouth, next she giggled at seeing Katrina using Hez as a blanket, when she saw Jasmine she was curious as to whom she was laying on. Taking a few more steps in her blood began to boil as she saw Jasmine was laying across her boyfriend's chest. The ear splitting scream that followed was enough to wake the teens up abruptly. Jasmine and Marseano both fell to the ground startled while AJ, Hez, and Katrina jumped up into defensive positions. After the quick burst of Adrenaline wore off AJ fell right back into the recliner due to the pain of his injuries. Monique could only see red as she walked up to him and began pushing him back into the chair everytime he tried to stand up.

"WHAT WAS SHE DOING LAYING ON YOUR CHEST" Monique sneered.

"We all crashed at Hez's last night and we fell asleep that's all" AJ replied sternly.

M"You think I'm stupid first you miss our date and disappear for hours no text back no call, and me being the caring girlfriend I am decide to check on you and i find you cuddled up to this slut" she growled out.

"What did you just call me" said Jasmine anger building in her voice. Katrina and Marseano jumped up quick to prevent the two from clashing.

"You know what hussy it's fine I am taking my man back right now come on AJ let's go to my house for some quality time" Monique said with a sickly sweet smile.

"I would love to, but I can't today we're all going to the dojo to train today" came AJ's strained reply,

"Of course you would love to WAIT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO PICK HER OVER ME AGAIN" Monique fumed.

"No I'm not picking anything over you look those rock monster things attacked us in the park I don't know if they will come back if they do i want to be prepared" was AJ's carefully constructed half truth.

"Fine if you're going to train then I'm going with you to make sure no funny business happens between you two."she replied

"You don't wanna do that it's boring and you hate when I train" AJ said.

"If she's going I'm going and that's final" she spat.

Knowing when he was outmatched he had to agree to her terms. Everyone agreed to go home change and meet back at Hez's in an hour before heading to the dojo.

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **June 29, 2017**

 **11:00 a.m.**

Marseano took out his set of keys and opened the door as everyone followed him into the main lobby. Marseano and Jasmine were both wearing for compression pants and muscle t-shirts in their respective colors while AJ, Hez, and Katrina were wearing their standard uniforms. Monique wore compression shorts with a white t-shirt with the words 'Bad Girl' printed on the back in black graffiti. AJ. Hez, and Katrina began going through the basics warm up exercises and stretches to get everyone's body to loosen up before they started the more difficult things. The experienced dojo trio tried to think of what exactly to teach their friends since danger was very imminent in their future. Debating between themselves the dojo trio voted on striking, grappling, and situational awareness to keep track of how many enemies were around. Five hours later and everyone was exhausted Monique and Jasmine were even too tired to bicker with one another over what happened earlier. As everyone lay drained on the mats Katrina offered to run to the store to get some snacks. Before she could get up she saw Hez's arm extended in front of her "can i accompany such a beautiful girl on a snack run" he smoothly asked. She giggled a bit "oh shut up and help me up." AJ had a smile on his face as he saw his best friend leaving with his crush even if he was too afraid to openly act on it besides light flirting. AJ looked around and saw Marseano was back up working on doing a kata or form to get his body used to the movements. Monique was still laying on the floor looking spent, he had to give her credit she was keeping up with Jasmine and Marseano which was saying a lot considering she never did anything physical. Jasmine was impressing him the most he could barely recognize the shy girl he met back in elementary school. Jasmine was currently hitting the heavy bag and hard her striking was pretty good for just starting out, he hadn't had to correct her much besides showing her how to keep her weight on the balls of her feet to be more mobile. He got caught up in watching her gracefully move that he didn't notice Monique had been trying to get his attention.

"Why are you staring at that pale white girl anyway she doesn't have anything worth staring at" Monique said in a mocking tone.

Rolling his eyes he tried to manage his temper and pick his words carefully "I was examining that bokken over there as I wanted to sharpen up my sword play before my test, and you need to be nicer to Jasmine she is one of my best friends I won't let you just trash her for no reason."

Jasmine looked to be focusing on her striking, but she was listening to every word and felt self conscious before she heard AJ stick up for her again. She smiled inwardly as her best friend once again was the source of her courage as she continued to train harder. What happened next she couldn't hear she just saw AJ get upset and go to the other side of the dojo on the auxiliary floor to practice his sword skills.

 **Orange Park  
June 29, 2017**

 **4:15 p.m.**

Hez and Katrina were walking side by side with black bags full of chips, cakes and sports drink to take back to the dojo. Deciding it was quicker they decided to cut through Orange Park and it would be a straight shot back. As they were walking to and from the topic of AJ, Monique and Jasmine came up. They both agreed they preferred AJ and Jasmine to AJ and Monique, but as AJ was with her they couldn't do much except encourage Jasmine not to give up. The next elephant in the room was what could they teach Jasmine and Marseano to get them ready for the fights ahead of them. If there was a monster out there that could beat AJ as experienced as he was what could they do to get their two friends prepared. The walk suddenly got very quiet until they heard a girl scream. They both dashed through the park to see an Asian American girl surrounded by a ten man squad of putties.

"Don't worry we will help" Hez yelled as he charged forward.

Wasting no time at all Hez sprang off his back leg and delivered a powerful superman punch flooring one putty immediately. Katrina was right behind him as she picked up speed running lept and delivered a flying side kick, but instead of landing she pushed off her kicking leg turned in mid air and delivered a reverse side kick to the same putty taking it out completely. Another putty threw a wild haymaker at Hez who ducked underneath grabbed its waist and lifted it over his head delivering a german suplex slamming it on its head. Before Hez could get back up a putty was coming over to attack him, but was intercepted when Katrina cartwheeled over him and delivered a sidekick to it before finishing it off with two vicious elbow strikes. Hez now back on his feet grabbed Katrina by her wrists and spent her in a circle as she used that momentum to kick three more putties in the head. With only three left the duo felt very confident in this battle up until the Asian girl they were defended slowly rose to her feet and decapitated the last three putties in an instant. She started at Hez and began seductively licking her lips.

"I've seen quiet enough and I must say Black Ranger I think i like you."

Katrina stood in front of Hez protectively before yelling "who are you and what do you want."

Her body suddenly morphed and she was clad in her usual golden armor. "I am Scorpina another of Rita's mighty generals I am here to pick up where that idiot Goldar failed, you Yellow Ranger will die, but I might keep the Black Ranger as personal enjoyment" Scorpina said through her seductive smile.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM NOW GET OFF OUR PLANET YOU UGLY SKANK" Katrina yelled.

Scorpina's features darkened as her razor sharp golden claws glinted in the sunlight "let's see how long I can make you scream Yellow Ranger."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" They yelled out in unison.

"MASTODON"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER"

Both glad in their colored suits Katrina and Hez stood in their ready positions as well as Scorpina. Each waiting to see who made a move first.


	5. Chapter Five: Escalation

**Chapter Five**

 **Orange Park**

 **June 29, 2017**

 **4:25 p.m.**

The atmosphere was tense no one was moving it was a good ole fashioned staredown. Scorpina was the first to make her move as she threw a fireball at Katrina. Katrina dodged by rolling to her left while Hez used the opening to charge Scorpina. Hez came in swinging throwing a barrage of punches that Scorpina blocked or deflected. Scorpina ducked the last hook and gut punched Hez, as he was hunched over Katrina rolled off of his back and side kicked Scorpina in the chest sending her back. Her expression grew dark as she regained her footing from that attack. Holding her right arm out it was surrounded by fire and lighting until a boomerang shaped blade materialized. "Shit" was all Hez could say before it was launched at him with deadly precision. Hez dropped to the ground as it flew over him unfortunately for him as boomerang it came back and slashed him in the back. Before it could fly back to Scorpina Katrina charged in with her blade blaster drawn firing blast after blast. Scorpina dodged as many as she could put was hit with a couple shots that staggered her.

"Not bad rangers, but let's see how you do when I take the kid gloves off" Scorpina growled.

Summoning her boomerang once more she charged forward using it as a sword delivering slashes to the rangers. Katrina and Hez both took damage as their suits sparked and they fell to the ground. Scorpina stalked toward Katrina with malicious intent as Hez began to get up she shot another fireball at him disabling him as he demorphed. The distraction of seeing her friend taking out like that was enough to give Scorpina an opening who followed up with a series of slashes to Katrina. Katrina also demorphed and fell to the ground, Scorpina grabbed her by her throat with an evil smirk on her face.

"Black Ranger I give you a choice kiss me or I kill her" Scorpina said with her seductively evil smirk.

Hez was taken by total surprise he didn't know what to do, but seeing Scorpina squeeze Katrina's throat harder and harder he knew he had no choice. As he pulled himself to his feet he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled before dropping Katrina and grabbing Hez's face forcefully kissing him on the lips as well as forcefully putting her tongue down his throat. After managing to break away Scorpina walked away and was engulfed in fire as she teleported back to wherever she came from.

Hez rushed to Katrina's side trying to help her up, he was surprised when she pushed him off of her.

"Katrina what's wrong I'm just trying to help?"

"Help yeah you sure helped alright you were pretty eager to lip lock with that monster."

"WHAT I didn't have a choice she was going to kill you."

"I've known you for years Hez and you never gave up you always kept fighting, but you gave into her so easily like you wanted too."

Hez kneeled down beside her using his free hand to raise her face eye level to his " Trini I will always fight the good fight I don't care what happens to me, but I couldn't bare to see her kill you I wish there was another way, but I panicked I couldn't think of anything quick enough once I saw you dying I just wanted to stop it no matter what happened to me."

Taken back by his words and the fact he used the nickname he had for her she got slightly teary eyes and pulled him into a hug. Dusting themselves off besides the sore throat Katrina had minus some cuts they weren't injured badly, so they grabbed the bag of snacks and made their way back to the dojo.

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **June 29, 2017**

 **4:25 p.m.**

AJ was training like a man possessed every strike block or parry he imagined Goldar on the other end of the blade. He was so focused on training he didn't notice Jasmine calling his name as she walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He span around bokken still in his hand ready to deliver a strike, but stopped inches from Jasmine's face.

"Sorry Jas I was just super spaced."

"It's fine I know you have a lot on your mind I just wanted to ask a favor."

"Sure what's up?"

"Can you spar with me I've been working on my striking for the last few hours I want to test it against someone and who better than you"she said smiling.

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to hurt you besides wouldn't Marseano be better to spar with."

"Oh please you have one good arm right now plus let's keep it on the feet only sounds like a fair enough handicap to me besides Marseano is taking a break in the office to do some paperwork plus I trust you AJ" she said with a warm smile.

AJ couldn't resist her smile and walked back over to the main floor with her. He noticed Monique shoot a glare her way while Jasmine replied in kind with a smug smile, he couldn't help feel he missed something. Putting that out of his mind for the moment he faced towards Jasmine and bowed, she replied in kind. AJ knew his left shoulder wasn't one hundred percent and didn't want to tear the stitches Alpha put into him so he put his weak side behind him and decided to fight southpaw. Jasmine had her hands high in an orthodox stance putting her weight on the balls of her feet. She threw the first punch starting with a jab cross hook combination. AJ dodged the first two and ducked under the hook, but before he came back up he tapped Jasmine's stomach letting her know he could have hit her. While she was a bit discouraged she didn't give up and kept pressing the attack throwing various punching combos. AJ had to admit she was doing good as he was forced to constantly dodge them and they begun to get a bit faster each time. Deciding he needed to cut her momentum off he let backpedaling waiting for her to rush in which she did. The second she charged in he spun so quick she could barely see it before she could stop she felt his foot in her stomach delivering a strong reverse side kick. She was knocked to the ground out of breath chastising her self for forgetting about AJ's taekwondo background. Jasmine was stuck she knew AJ could kick and judging from that last one he can kick hard she had to get in close. Getting tired of waiting AJ threw a roundhouse kick at her body Jasmine responded by sliding back, but she didn't expect to see AJ continue with his momentum turning the roundhouse kick into a tornado kick. As luck would have it she stumbled on her feet falling and the kick missed her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed AJ in a thai clinch delivering a few knee strikes to AJ's body. AJ used both his hands to block anymore body shots from getting through when he suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. Jasmine used the knees as a distraction to set up a sweep. The good thing was she was successful in her sweep the bad thing is she didn't know what to do next. AJ was shocked Jasmine pulled that off, but smirked as he noticed she didn't know what to do. Using some of his jiu jitsu skill he managed to pop his hips upward and rolling them both over ending up on top of her and pinning her arms down. She tried her best to squirm free of his grip, but unbeknownst to her constantly rubbing her body onto AJ was causing some reactions in his lower regions to happen.

Jasmine stopped as she felt something poking her, and after looking at AJ advert his eyes she knew what it was. Deciding to take advantage of the situation she smirked and whispered ' well well I didn't know you found me so pretty AJ."

AJ began stumbling on his words, and was thankfully saved as Katrina and Hez returned with snacks.

"Wow you guys move fast huh" Hez said with a grin.

"Right I can't believe you guys would be so forward" Katrina added on.

Noticing their predicament AJ and Jasmine scramble back to their feet with Jasmine visibly red. Monique finally put her phone down hearing all the commotion and caught AJ and Jasmine as they were getting back up.

"You have no shame do you you're nothing but a conniving skank" came her heated response.

"Mo chill it's not like that we were only training" AJ replied.

"Only training huh then explain that" she yelled pointing to AJ's gi pants.

Time seem to stand still as everyone looked to see what she was talking about. Everyone's expression was different Jasmine's face went even redder while Hez and Katrina were tied between a look of horror and amusement.

Thankfully AJ was saved from further embarrassment as explosions could be heard from inside the dojo. Rushing outside the teens were shocked to see an army of putties attacking the town being led by a pharaoh-like Sphinx monster. It was all grey with a golden headdress, staff, shoulder, and knee guards. Monique began flipping out and tried to pull AJ with her.

"Mo go home I will be there as soon as I can" AJ said no fear in his voice,

"And what are you doing to be doing hiding with your new pale girlfriend over there" Monique relied glaring at Jasmine.

"Monique now is not the time and I will not fight about this leave now" AJ almost yelled.

Seeing how serious he was Monique began making her way back home. The rest of the teens knew what needed to be done and sprang into action.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"MASTODON"

"PTERODACTYL"

"TRICERATOPS"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER"

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

Clad in their colorful suits they headed towards the army of putties and the monster. Some of the putty were taking on a group of police officers. The officers were firing their sidearms, but the clay monsters were unaffected. One of the putties knocked an officer to the ground with his arm transforming into a rock like sword. As it was going to impale him the putty exploded as it was blasted with a laser beam. The officer looked up to see the Blue Ranger was the one who saved him. The other officers looked in amazement as they saw the power rangers in person helping push the putties back giving the officers time to make their way back to their police cars. Katrina,Jasmine, and Marseano continued to help the officers and civilians move to a safer location while AJ and Hez went to deal with the putties.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you this earlier" AJ said.

"Tell me what" Hez asked.

"Check in the upper left corner of your HUD it should say the name of your power weapon" AJ replied

Doing what AJ said he saw the words power axe and yelled them out. A black axe appeared in his hand. The axe was black with a yellow highlights on the flat part of the blade with the mastodon symbol at the top. The handle was also black with yellow stripes going around it. Hez gave it a test swing and liked how it felt. AJ replied in kind and summoned his power sword as the red and black duo began cutting through the waves as putties so they wouldn't attack the other rangers and civilians. With the last of the civilians moved the rangers regrouped and faced down the last of the putties. Before they could move in to attack they were struck by a huge explosion that knocked them all down. Making their way back to their feet they saw the Sphinx like creature.

"Pitiful rangers I am King Sphinx and my empress Rita sent me to eliminate you once and for all.'

The rangers were taken back that he was sent specifically to kill them, but showed no fear. King Sphinx charged forward with his golden hook like staff drawn to attack. AJ and Hez used their weapons to block his staff. Marseano and Katrina circled around him delivering sidekicks to both his legs. With his base attacked he fell to his knees, AJ and Hez locked their arms together as Jasmine jumped off both their arms and delivered a powerful axe kick to his head. King Sphinx was so stunned he never saw the follow up attack from AJ and Hez coming, as they both delivered diagonal slashes making an X as King Sphinx exploded. Sadly for them Rita didn't like to lose and she decided it was time to raise the stakes. Throwing her staff towards earth more specifically King Sphinx's ashes the staff emitted energy and King Sphinx slowly started reforming and growing. The monster was now as tall as a building as he began firing energy blast causing destruction. His evil laugh could be heard echoing in the city, he was satisfied up until he saw the rangers and decided to return the favor for his earlier demise. King Sphinx lifted his clawed foot ready to flatten the rangers, but before he could stomp the young heroes out they were teleported back to the command center by Zordon and Alpha. The rangers all landed in the command center and took off their helmets to better catch their breath.

"Woah that was close we were almost ranger pizza" said Marseano.

"Right I'm too pretty to be a pink pizza" added Jasmine.

"Zordon if this is what Rita is capable of how are we gonna win" asked Katrina.

"While I hoped to have more time it seems that is a luxury we do not have" Zordon replied.

"Zordon we need to have a talk after this is over you keep putting off a lot of what's in our arsenal and my power weapon might have helped me fight against Scorpina instead of having to kiss her" Hez added angrily.

"Wait you fought who now and kissed what" AJ asked confused.

"No time rangers your zords are ready for you" Alpha added cutting them off.

Following Alpha out of the main operations room he brought them to a door with the words 'Zord Bay' written on top. Opening the door the rangers saw tubes each in their respective colors.

"Let me guess we have to go down there don't we" AJ asked.

Seeing Alpha nod his robotic head the rangers put their helmets back on and jumped down the tubes. Each one of the rangers wouldn't admit it, but jumping down into a tube of the unknown was scary. They each reached their destinations landing in a black chair resembling a car seat even coming equipped with seat belts. Each ranger buckled up and looking at the controls thankful they were labeled brought life to their zords. Each ranger was piloting a zord based on their power coin dinosaurs, so when they made it out of the zord bay and headed toward the city they weren't too surprised when they saw each other. The Dino Zords were now facing the giant King Sphinx ready to engage the only issue was the rangers didn't know how to pilot their zords in a battle yet. AJ was the first to engage his T-Rex zord as it charged it used its tail to balance on as it delivered a double kick to the sphinx. Not wanting to be outdone Hez and Katrina pushed forward on their controls and rammed into it as well. Before Jasmine and Marseano could join in the Sphinx used his staff to knock Jasmine's Pterodactyl zord into Marseano's Triceratops zord. Before the other could press the attack King Sphinx throw fireballs knocking all three of their zords down.

"Even with all of us he is too powerful" Hez said getting frustrated.

"Rangers just as you come together as a team your zords must as well" came Zordon's voice over their headsets.

"Use your power coins to initiate megazord mode" Alpha added.

Each ranger shrugging with nothing to lose reached into their morphers pulled out their coins and placed it in the slot next to their controls. As if on auto pilot their zords began to form together into one megazord. Katrina's sabertooth tiger zord and Marseano's triceratops zord each formed a leg Katrina being left and Marseano being right. AJ's t-rex zord formed the head and body. Hez's mastodon zord formed the arms while Jasmine's Pterodactyl zord formed the chest plate. The cockpit changed as well as all the rangers were now located in the head each at seperate controls. Looking around the rangers greeted each other as they sat side by side ready to end this battle.

"Ok guys we gotta be quick who has what controls" AJ asked.

"I have the weapons system" came Hez's reply.

"I have the shield and defense systems' Marseano added.

"I have the scanners" Katrina joined in.

"I think i have the energy systems" Jasmine finished.

"Awesome wait so does that mean" AJ stopped when he realized he had control of the entire megazord.

"Foolish rangers you think you're toy will be enough to stop me" King Sphinx yelled.

Carefully using the controls to walk forward AJ was ready to engage King Sphinx. Pulling on the lever the megazord delivered a left hook to the Sphinx. King Sphinx returned with a vicious claw strike with its left arm. The megazord stumbled back some before AJ forced it back up right. Hez punched in some buttons as the megazord shot a laser from the horns on its head. Catching the monster by surprise AJ had the megazord deliver another haymaker. King Sphinx once again used it's golden staff to strike the megazord for a three hit combo attack.

"SHIELDS ARE HOLDING" Marseano yelled as the megazord dropped.

"Energy levels are dropping we can't keep the shields this high for too much longer" Jasmine added seeing energy levels start to plummet.

"I need options we need to do something to keep this guy down" AJ said trying to get the megazord upright.

Looking through the systems Hez saw something labeled 'Power Sword'.

"If it's anything like AJ's it can't hurt" he said to himself.

Hitting the buttons a giant silver sword fell from the sky impaling the ground. Not wasting any time AJ controlling the megazord had it pick it up.

"I can't believe it energy levels are back to maximum" Jasmine stated in shock.

With the systems back to capacity the megazord was moving faster and responding better as well. The megazord used its power sword to duel it out with King Sphinx and his staff. Weapons clashed as the megazord began pushing it back. King Sphinx missed a strike and AJ capitalized as fast as he could using the megazord to deliver four quick slashes causing the sphinx to bleed. Noticing Jasmine was diverting energy into the weapons system AJ saw a button light up called 'lightning plasma'. Not sure what it did AJ pushed it as soon as he did the megazord held it's sword up to the sky as lightning struck down supercharging the blade. With one mighty swing the megazord sliced King Sphinx in two as he fell to the ground and exploded finally ending the battle. The rangers jumped up for joy as they got their first official win against Rita. Exiting the megazord the rangers decided to sit on its massive shoulders as they overlooked the city. With the sun beginning to set the rangers were standing overlooking the city except for AJ who was a bit off to the side.

"What's wrong AJ we won" Jasmine asked walking closer to him.

"We won the battle Jas, but I feel like the war has just begun" AJ replied.


	6. Chapter Six: Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Six**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **12:00 p.m.**

One month has gone by since the lives of AJ,Hez,Marseano,Katrina, and Jasmine have changed after meeting Zordan and becoming power rangers. The month was spent training their bodies physically and their ranger powers through simulations Alpha designed for them. AJ was tested in leadership during the heat of battle. Hez and Katrina were tested on their teamwork attacks as well as Katrina learning her power weapon the Power Daggers. Marseano and Jasmine also learned about their power weapons. Marseano had his power lance and Jasmine her power bow all five weapons could combine to form the power cannon, but it was still untested. Alpha also had the rangers do zord simulations so they could further increase their efficiency with the megazord. The biggest change during the month was a peaceful calm as Rita did not send anymore monsters to attack after the defeat of King Sphinx. The rangers couldn't do much except train and attempt to have a normal life while waiting for Rita to make her next move. AJ was able to patch things up with Monique as he had more time now to take her out and spend time with her. Jasmine picked up more hours at Wendy's here and there, and during her off time she actually started slowly becoming a regular at the dojo. Marseano began hanging out at the Command Center more often and more specifically hanging out with Alpha who was giving him advice on inventing. The first thing Marseano accomplished was improving upon the communicators. Now the communicators could not only teleport the rangers to and from the Command Center they could teleport them nearly anywhere as well as being a direct link to each other and Zordon. Katrina begun spending more time with Hez helping him to prepare for his third degree black belt testing since AJ was focusing a lot on Monique and they seemed to be growing closer. Zordon knew Rita and knew she would be making a move soon and he wanted his new team to be ready. The rangers also increased their relationship with Zordon who detailed his own relationship with Rita before things turned out how they did. While the peace was enjoyable it would not last as Rita had slowly been building up her army once more. She had Finster begin making more putties and thinking of new monster designs she was preparing her next attack on earth.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **12:00 p.m.**

Rita was watching Finster create her newest monster who was going to defeat the power rangers for her. Finster had been making putties non stop for his empress preparing for the battles ahead. Zordon's newest team of Power Rangers showed they might put up somewhat of a fight. Rita was determined to extinguish that fight and their lives as soon as possible. Finster finished sculpting the latest monster out of clay. Rita inspected it and liking what she saw used her magic to bring it to life. The monster came to life with a mighty roar it was a minotaur with brown fur and bronze armor. It had twin arm gauntlets with spikes on the outside of them he carried with him a spiked club and shield.

"My Mighty Minotaur what an excellent creation you turned out ot be" Rita said with a sickly smile on her face.

"Yes my mistress he has superhuman strength and can shoot energy beams from the horns on his head not to mention his sheer brutality, the rangers won't know what hit them" Finster added.

"Prepare the putties and Scorpina while i go locate the rangers" Rita cackled as she walked back to her throne.

 **Cook's Residence**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **12:15 p.m.**

AJ and Hez sat in the living room playing playstation and just generally catching up with one another. With all their new ranger responsibilities as well as their day to day instructor responsibilities the duo haven't had time to just hang out as normal teens this month. The duo were fighting one another in Mortal Kombat X trying to out think the other. Hez beat AJ for the third time brutally via fatality they decided to go to the backyard to train for a little bit. AJ was wearing some black cargo shorts, a red muscle t-shirt and red converses. Hez was also wearing black cargo shorts except he had a black short sleeve compression shirt with black air force ones. They both began doing some light warm up exercises and stretches before breaking off into doing forms. After feeling nice and loose they kicked off their sneakers and faced each other. Looking at each other eye to eye they smirked as they bowed to each other and began some light sparring. Hez began throwing a flurry of punches, AJ blocked the first few before switching to dodging to save his energy. AJ ducked a hook, but got caught as Hez quickly threw an overhand right that landed. AJ rolled with the punch to reduce the damage and as he rolled with it he spun fast throwing a spin hook kick. Hez didn't have time to dodge it so he through both his hands up to absorb as much of the impact as he could. As AJ pulled his leg through the second it touched the ground AJ fired off a back leg round kick that landed to Hez's body. Both friends stared each other down before Hez went and pulled a tomahawk out of his bag while AJ grabbed a bokken. Each weapon representing their power weapon they each took a stance. Both friends were eyeing each other to see who would make a move first AJ had more patience so Hez came in quickly with a diagonal slash. AJ blocked with the flat side of his bokken guiding the strike away before countering with an upward slash. Hez didn't have time to block so he quickly side stepped to AJ's outside and lightly kicked the back of his leg. AJ fell to one knee as Hez placed his tomahawk to his throat.

"Nice job man you've improved with your axe game" AJ said smiling.

"You still got those hands though man don't worry your swordplay will catch up" Hez said extending his hand to help AJ up.

"I'm working on it I've never really been one for weapons you know I much prefer hand to hand" AJ responded taking a seat under a tree.

"Yeah I know, but remember Goldar has centuries of swordsmanship under his belt and you know he won't take losing his eye lying down" Hez added tossing AJ a water bottle from his bag.

"Yeah we have a score to settle by the way Katrina never exactly told us what you did to save her from Scorpina how did you it" AJ questioned.

Hez visibly stiffened "What I say doesn't leave the backyard" Hez said more of a statement than a question looking at AJ.

"On the bro code you have my word" AJ replied his usual smirk gone as he was serious.

"I think Scorpina has some form of thing for me when she had Katrina by the throat she made me kiss her to save Katrina, she forced her tongue down my throat it was not a pleasant experience at all" Hez said looking into the sky in thought. AJ also sat there thinking to himself that this could be a major problem if Scorpina would be gunning for his best friend.

 **Jersey Garden Mall**

 **July 30.2018**

 **2:00 p.m.**

Katrina and Jasmine were currently enjoying a nice Saturday shopping. Both busy spending their time training and working they haven't had much girl time in a while. Which is why after Jasmine finished her shift at Wendy's Katrina suggested they spend some time at the mall together since Marseano was spending more time with Alpha and they wanted to give the boys some time to themselves. Katrina was wearing some acid washed blue jeans with a yellow t-shirt with a black dragon design on the front and the word 'Warrior" on the back, she also had on black and gold air jordan sneakers. Jasmine had on a pink skirt that stopped at her knees with a white t-shirt with the words 'Lover and a Fighter' on the front, she also had on a pair of pink puma sneakers. The first store they hit was a popular clothing chain Aeropostale which carried alot of cute t-shirts and jeans. Jasmine noted Katrina seemed a bit distracted during their shopping spree. Making their way to the food court with their purchases in hands Jasmine decided it was time to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Katrina what's going on you seem distracted" Jasmin asked.

"It's nothing really Jas it's just that well I don't know it's stupid" Katrina responded.

"Does it have to do with what happened between you and Hez when Scorpina attacked you guys" Jasmine whispered.

"Kind of ok what I say doesn't leave here alright" Katrina asked.

"You know it girlfriend I swear on my collection of plushies" Jasmine replied deadly serious.

"I could feel her squeezing the life out of me I heard things in my neck start to crack, but that wasn't the worst of it" Katrina said sadness and anger in her face.

"What could be worse than that" Jasmine asked.

"She gave Hez a choice watch her kill me or kiss her and considering I'm still alive you know which one he picked" Katrina added with a fire in her eye.

"He didn't have a choice you know that trust me Hez has a thing for you and you have a thing for him we can't understand why you both just don't do something about it" Jasmin replied flustered.

"Oh like you don't have a thing for AJ right" Katrina replied with a smug smile.

"THAT IS DIFFERENT he has a girlfriend and besides he only sees me as a friend" Jasmine replied somewhat distraught.

"Don't worry Jas I know how things look, but I don't think they will last I mean we all know how Monique can get AJ seems too good for her" Katrina added.

"That's what I don't get they just seem so different I don't know why AJ can't see her like we do" Jasmine replied.

"Well because he has blinders on ya know AJ is an extremely loyal person through good and bad" said Katrina.

The girls continued talking about their crushes before deciding to head home. Jasmine called for an Uber so they wouldn't have to lug all their bags home on foot. After a twenty five minute drive they arrived at Jasmine's house. Her parents Sarah and Tom Williams were both home and welcomed Katrina to their home. Stashing the bags in her room the girls decided to grab a bite to eat and began walking to the store to pick up some snacks.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:00 p.m.**

Rita stood up from her throne and summoned her minions.

"The timing is perfect their all separated Scorpina go and attack those worthless little girls while I have the putties and my Mighty Minotaur attack their city,let's see do the other rangers save their city or their friends" she said with her evil smirk.

"Yes my empress your will shall be carried out" Scorpina said before teleporting to earth.

 **Orange Park**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:05 p.m.**

Katrina and Jasmine were carrying their snacks back to Jasmine's house before hearing an explosion coming from the city.

"Just great I knew this wouldn't last Rita is back" Katrina said visibly annoyed.

"Let's get on over there" Jasmine replied.

"I don't think I will let you do that" Scorpina said revealing herself.

"You and me have a score to settle ugly" Katrina snarled.

"Oh it's just you I wish the black ranger was here he tasted simple divine" Scorpina said licking her lips.

"Katrina don't let her bait you, you're not doing this alone we're a team so let's do this together" Jasmine added determination in her eye.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"PTERODACTYL"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER"

Clad in their ranger suits once more the duo didn't want to take any chances and sent a distress signal out to the command center.

 **Power Chamber**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:07 p.m.**

"Alpha, Marseano the girls sent a distress beacon pull up their location" Zordon commanded.

Pulling up the image on the computer they all saw Scorpina, Katrina, and Jasmine in a stare off waiting to see who makes the first move.

"Alpha let AJ and Hez know what's going on I'm heading down there to help the girls" Marseano said.

"Marseano wait Rita also sent a monster to attack the city you have to choose what's more important to you" Zordon added.

"Easy answer my friends" came Marseano's reply.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"TRICERATOPS"

 **Orange Park**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:10 p.m.**

Marseano wasted no time teleporting next to Jasmine and Katrina. Scorpina's smile faded as she got serious and prepared to attack. Scorpina charged forward faster then expected catching the rangers off guard. Her golden claws found their home as she slashed Jasmine across her chest while using her boomerang sword to slash Marseano and finally delivered a spin kick to Katrina's chest.

"Pitiful is that all you can do rangers this isn't even a challenge" she mocked.

Scorpina followed up by summoning a squad of putty to fight Marseano and Jasmine as she decided to focus on Katrina. The putties surrounded the blue and pink ranger cutting them off from their friend. Marseano threw a powerful front kick to a putties chest sending it flying into two more of its allies. Jasmine took out her blade blaster side arm and switched it into blade mode and began slashing at the putties.

"So yellow ranger first I am going to kill you then I am going to take the black ranger as my personal slave" Scorpina said licking her lips with an evil grin.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM" Katrina yelled as she summoned her power daggers.

Katrina charged in delivering a double slash which scorpina blocked with the flat side of her boomerang sword. Scorpina quickly countered by delivering a front kick to Katrina's chest sending her back a bit. Scorpina followed up with a large swing with her sword attempting to decapitate the yellow ranger. Katrina ducked and slashed her across her chest armor and managed to draw some blood.

"You just made a big mistake yellow ranger" Scorpina snarled touching the blood on her stomach.

 **Command Center**

 **July 30,2017**

 **2:15 p.m.**

"Zordon there are too many of them you need to contact AJ and Hez" Alpha pleaded.

"I understand your concerns Alpha, but what about the city I believe that has more importance" Zordon responded.

"Zordon this is not your team of rangers to lead anymore I'm sorry but your team is gone this is AJ's team now and this decision is his not yours" Alpha fired back.

 **AJ's Car**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:17 p.m.**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep was heard as AJ and Hez's communicators went off.

"Go ahead Alpha" Hez answered since AJ was driving.

"Rangers Scorpina is locked in a duel with Katrina as Marseano and Jasmine are fighting an army of putties, and Rita also sent her Mighty Minotaur monster to attack the city" Alpha responded seemingly out of breath even though he is mechanical.

Hez looked toward AJ for an answer as AJ pulled over and threw his car into park.

"Hez go help the others" AJ responded.

"What about you bro you can't be thinking to take that monster on yourself" Hez asked questionably.

"I don't have to I just have to hold out long enough until you can bring back up now go that's an order" AJ responded with a smirk.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"MASTODON"

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

Hez teleported to the park to help the girl he loved while his best friend charged into a fight he knew he couldn't going to win.

 **Orange Park**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:23 p.m.**

Scorpina shot Katrina with an energy blast and quickly closed the distance grabbing her throat. Katrina delivered a vicious headbutt to Scorpina's face which caused her nose to explode with blood unfortunately she didn't let go and was now enraged.

I AM GOING TO ENJOY WATCHING YOU DIE" she yelled.

"KATRINA" Marseano and Jasmine yelled trying to get through the waves of putty.

Scorpina began applying more pressure Katrina began to slip out of consciousness before a loud yell was heard as Katrina was dropped. Everyone turned to see the black ranger standing blade blaster aimed at Scorpina.

"Is this a private party because I seem to have lost my invitation" Hez said firing more laser blast at putties.

Marseano used the distraction to summon his power lance and began twirling around slashing putties around him. Jasmine switched her blade blaster back to blaster mode and began shooting rapidly reducing the putties numbers.

Hez kept firing laser blast at Scorpina who dodged his shots. Hez took that opportunity to get closer to Katrina who was now kneeling on the ground getting herself back into the fight. Hez holstered his blaster and summoned his power axe while Katrina picked up her power daggers. They both dropped into their fighting stances while the angry Scorpina grabbed her boomerang sword preparing for the battle.

 **Outskirts Of Irvington**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:23 p.m.**

AJ surveyed the battlefield looking at the destruction in his hometown. AJ walked in with his blade blaster already drawn as he continued to look around for the cause of the destruction. AJ was passing another destroyed building when he heard a low snarl. Barely turning around AJ was knocked down by the Mighty Minotaur. AJ rolled to his left and started fighting his blade blaster. Minotaur used his shield to deflect the blast as he raised his club to deliver a vicious downward attack. AJ rolled hard backwards getting back to his feet and delivered a powerful back leg round kick that Minotaur blocked with his shield. The impact was loud as AJ's leg impacted the shield Minotaur was moved a few inches trying to absorb the blow. AJ winced thanks to his suit he didn't break his leg, but it still caused some slight pain. Before AJ could make a move he felt someone behind him and ducked on instinct. As a familiar golden sword passed over his helmet thankfully he ducked when he did or his head would have been removed from his shoulders. AJ jumped up kicking with both his legs connected with Minotaur and Goldar's chest knocking them back as be back flipped in midair. AJ summoned his power sword in his right hand while still having his blade blaster in his left.

"Well hello again there Goldar came to visit me again goldeneye" AJ said trying to anger him so he could hopefully force him to make a mistake.

"Red Ranger I've been patiently waiting for the chance to rip your flesh from your bones" Goldar replied with an edge to his voice.

"Well you want me I'm right here I just didn't figure you for the unfair fight type of guy" AJ replied his weapons at the ready.

"While I would much rather face you one on one to settle this I have my orders" Goldar responded getting into his stance.

AJ knew he was in a terrible situation his only option was to last as long as he could until backup could arrive, he just hoped his friends would get here soon. AJ's train of thought was broken as Minotaur came charging in with his club. AJ didn't want to chance a hard block so he parried the blow with his sword before firing with his blaster. Minotaur got his shield up in time to deflect the blows. While AJ was preoccupied with Minotaur Goldar charged in from the side thankfully his depth perception was off due to the loss of his eye and his strike missed. AJ not going to waste an opportunity countered with a spinning back elbow to the back of Goldar's head followed by a sidekick to his back. Goldar responded by firing off two fireballs, AJ dodged as he rolled to his right unfortunately he rolled right into Minotaurs charge and was sent through a building.

"I hope the others finish up soon I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" AJ thought to himself as Goldar and Minotaur moved in for the kill.


	7. Chapter Seven : Weathering The Storm

**Chapter Seven**

 **Orange Park**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:30 p.m.**

Sparks were flying as Hez's power axe and Scorpina's boomerang sword clashed. Locked in a clash with each one of them pushing for control Katrina slashed Scorpina in the back with her power dagger. Blood stained her back as she lost the battle for control and Hez delivered a powerful punch to her face. Pressing his advantage Hez followed up with another axe slash that Scorpina was able to barely dodge as the blade left a shallow cut on her cheek.

"Black Ranger I am trying to avoid injuring you too severely I wouldn't want my property to be unable to perform" Scorpina said with a hard edge to her voice.

"You can't have him he is staying here with me" Katrina slipped and said out loud.

"Oh so you think you're competition well I will just have to kill the competition" Scorpina said with an evil smirk.

Scorpina charged in with her boomerang sword drawn, metal on metal was once again heard as Karina used her daggers in a X formation to block the overhead strike. Scorpina kept adding more and more pressure as Katrina's arms started to give way. Hez was about to deliver a slash to her back, but ran into a kick as Scorpina was expecting to be blindsided by him.

"Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me" she replied in a twisted sing song like manner.

Katrina was using all of her strength to keep the blade from splitting her down the middle. Scorpina had a sitistic smile on her face before it morphed into pain as she was shot in the back with an arrow courtesy of Jasmine's power bow. Marseano was helping Hez back to his feet as the four rangers regrouped next to one another weapons at the ready.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered be warned rangers your day will come" Scorpina yelled in anger as her body dissolved into flames and vanished.

"Hey wait Hez where is AJ" Jasmine asked.

"Shit that's right he is holding off a monster by himself Hez replied"

"Rangers you must hurry Goldar and Mighty Minotaur are overwhelming AJ" Zordon said through their helmet headsets. Wasting no time the rangers teleported out of there praying they would make it on time.

 **Outskirts Of Irvington**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:35 p.m.**

AJ was back on his feet doing all he could to simply survive. Goldar dashed in from his left with his golden sword quickly approaching AJ's head. AJ blocked the blow with his sword and was struggling to push Goldar back when Minotaur charged from the right. With limited options AJ took one hand off this sword to grab his blade blaster and fire multiple time into Minotaur. Unfortunately this left room for Goldar to over power AJ and deliver a vertical slash causing AJ's suit to spark as he was knocked back from the force. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head AJ looked up to see Goldar's sword coming for his head once more. Rolling hard to his left AJ grabbed his dropped sword and fired off more shots at Goldar who blocked them with his sword. Using the momentary distraction AJ delivered two quick slashes to Goldar's face. Goldar touched his face feeling two shallow cuts and seeing the blood became enraged. AJ didn't have time to give a witty remark as Minotaur barreled into him with a vicious shoulder tackle which sent him flying through the concrete wall of a building.

"Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me" AJ said aloud.

"Red Ranger this is where I am granted redemption and you will be granted DEATH" Goldar yelled preparing to impale AJ with his sword.

Goldar received several arrows to his back from Jasmine's bow as Hez and Marseano slashed at his back with their power weapons.

"Glad you guys could join the party" AJ said wincing from the pain and slowly standing back up.

"Don't you worry we would never let him hurt you that's our job for that completely stupid plan of yours" Jasmine replied anger and concern in her voice.

All AJ could do was look at Hez who shook his head "don't look at me Katrina threatened me and I'm more afraid of her than you."

AJ shook his head smiling under his helmet thankful his team no his friends were by his side. Minotaur's roar echoed through the partially destroyed building as he made his way over to Goldar. With the rangers regrouped each with power weapons drawn they each readied for either Goldar or Minotaur to attack. Minotaur charged into Katrina with his shield knocking her to the ground. Before he could begin bashing her with his spiked club Marseano slashed him with his power lance. Minotaur roared out in pain as Hez delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to it's horned head staggering it long enough for Katrina to get up. Hez, Marseano, and Katrina prepared for Minotaur to charge at them again as he roared and prepared to charge Marseano and Hez pulled out their blade blasters and shot him in his legs causing him to fall. Marseano grabbed Katrina by her waist and threw her towards Minotaur with her power daggers extended Minotaur saved himself by bringing up his shield at the last second. With her blades stuck in it's shield Katrina was forced to backflip away as Minotaur tried to swing at her with his club. Trying to think of ways to damage his armor Marseano came up with an idea.

"Guys I have a plan follow my lead" Marseano said full of surprising confidence.

"I am loving this confident side of you Marsh, but mind filling us in" Katrina asked.

"His weakness is his joints areas, majority of his body is covered in armor except those small areas, also his armor seems strong to slashing attacks, but weak to physical attacks such as when Hez kicked him" Marseano explained.

"This is why you're the smart one my guy now let's tame this bull" Hez responded readying his axe.

"Technically a minotaur is a mythical creature and not at all related to bulls or cows Hez" Marseano began to explain.

"NOT THE POINT" Hez yelled.

"Guys argue later fight ugly now alright" Katrina said ending their argument.

They all braced themselves as Minotaur began making his charge. While those three were dealing with Minotaur AJ and Jasmine were face to face with Goldar who seemed none to please to have been shot in the back.

"I advise you stay out of this Pink Ranger this is between me and the red one" Goldar snarled.

"As if monkey boy you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" Jasmine replied.

"Very well if I need to kill you first to get to him I don't mind" Goldar replied.

Goldar dashed forward and went to cut Jasmine in two, but his sword was stopped by none other than AJ's power sword.

"Your fight is with me Goldar I will not let you touch her" AJ yelled gripping his power sword tighter and tighter and applying more strength.

"I see Red Ranger is this one your mate I can tell the fire is back in your eyes" Goldar said with an evil smirk.

Goldar delivered a thrust kick to AJ's midsection sending him backwards.

"AJ" Jasmine yelled as she watched her crush fly into a parked car leaving a dent.

Full of rage Jasmine began shooting rapid arrows at Goldar who deflected or evaded them while moving in on Jasmine. Jasmine's bow became less effective as Goldar closed the distance between them and she was forced to de summon it and draw her blade blaster. Quickly switching it to blade mode she parried one of Goldar's sword sword swings and tried to put some space between them. Goldar kept pressing the attacking until finally his blade struck true and he slashed Jasmine's suit. Sparks slaying madly as she falls to the ground with Goldar standing over her. AJ now having somewhat recovered from being kicked into a car sees Jasmine in trouble and receives a burst of adrenaline. Moving full speed AJ intercepts Goldar with his sword. AJ blocks the blow and overpowers Goldar and delivers a slash across his golden chest armor. Goldar yells in pain and retaliates by swinging his blade horizontal looking to chop of AJ's head. AJ blocks the blow but those force of the attack knocks him down and his power sword flies out of his hands. Not giving up AJ grabs his blade blaster and rushes forward while opening fire at Goldar. Goldar deflects the blast with ease until the still rushing forward AJ rolls forward and grabs Jasmine's fallen blaster as well. Two blasters in hand the overwhelming fire is enough to take pierce Goldar's defense as he is blasted backwards. Seeing an opportunity Jasmine gets back to get feet and re summons her power bow and shoots off a fully charged arrow. The arrow pierces Goldar's armor and becomes lodged in his shoulder. As Goldar was wailing in pain AJ being the opportunist he is delivers a flying side kick pushing the arrow further into his shoulder. AJ does a series of backflips and lands next to Jasmine with both blasters held at the ready while Jasmine loaded another arrow.

"You win this round rangers, but be warned Red Ranger I now know your weakness" Goldar snarled while staring at Jasmine.

Goldar teleports in a burst of fire retreating. AJ and Jasmine take a moment to relax slightly and catch their breath. They look over to see their friends wrapping up their fight as well. Marseano, Katrina, and Hez had Minotaur surrounded in a triangle formation. Marseano and Katrina slashed at the back of his legs causing him to fall on both of his knees. Hez sprinted full speed purplish energy and lighting crackling around him he proceeded to deliver a running knee to the downed Minotaur causing it to fly backwards into a car.

"Nice job guys glad to see you can handle yourselves without me" AJ joked as he and Jasmine rejoined their friends.

"Gotta thank Marseano on this one it was his plan I was just the muscle" Hez replied.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **2:55 p.m.**

"Those rangers are slowly growing to be a pain in my side" Rita yelled out.

"My empress I am sorry I have underestimated them" Scorpina said kneeling before Rita.

"Yes you did as I warne dyuo about" Goldar replied with his lone cold eye glaring at his former lover.

"Like you did any better I was outnumbered and made a tactical retreat you got your ass handed to you one eye" Scorpina yelled defending herself.

"ENOUGH OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU FAILURES" Rita yelled out.

"No more underestimating those pitiful humans MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROW" Rita yelled throwing her magic staff to earth.

Outskirts Of Irvington

July 30, 2017

2:55 p.m

While the rangers were making their way to finish off Minotaur they saw Rita's staff impale the ground and emit a weird energy. They were shocked to see Minotaur not only heal from his injuries but he was growing in size as well until he stood as tall as a skyscraper. The rangers knew what needed to come next during their time off Zordon informed them they could call their zords from anywhere on earth.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW" the rangers shouted in unison.

All five zords emerged from the earth with each ranger jumping to the head of their zord and entering the cockpit. Each ranger took their controls and decided to skip the waiting process and jump directly to megazord mode. Each ranger took out their power coin and placed it into its proper slot. With the megazord now combined the rangers joined one another in the central cockpit all ready to fight. The rangers in the megazord were locked in a stare down with Minotaur who readied his spiked club and shield. AJ pushed the megazord controls forward and charged into the fight Minotaur swung his club and using the megazords left arm AJ had it do a forearm block and delivered a counter punch to its face.

"Shields can't take too many hits like that AJ" Marseano said while he was monitoring the shields.

"Power is still above ninety percent" Jasmine added.

Before AJ could plan his next move Minotaur attacked swinging his shield at the megazord. The hit connected hard and the megazord went down. AJ quickly recovered and brought the megazord back up right. Minotaur kept pressing the attack swinging its spiked club at the rangers.

"Shields are dropping" Marseano called out.

"Shit ok Hez bring out the power sword" AJ commanded.

"I will do you one better" Hez said with a smirk.

The familiar power sword fell from the sky and AJ behind the controls grabbed it. What he didn't expect was for a shield to materialize into the megazords right hand. The mastodon head was now acting as a shield for the megazord.

"Hez you are the man you know that" AJ said with a smirk hidden behind his helmet.

"I get that alot" Hez replied back cockily.

With the playing field now even Minotaur went in for another club shot, but it was blocked by the megazords new shield and AJ countered with a horizontal sword slash causing Minotaur to bleed. Not giving him a chance to recover AJ bashed Minotaur with the megazords shield to stun him and cut off his arm.

"HE IS STUNNED HEZ FULL POWER TO WEAPONS" AJ yelled.

With weapons at maximum AJ went for the megazords finishing move. Lightning struck the power sword energizing it the megazord ran forward before delivering the final cut.

"LIGHTNING PLASMA" the rangers yelled out in unison.

They all watched as Minotaur exploded in a ball of energy and fire.

"Looks like another one bites the dust" Katrina said.

"We did it guys what a day let's get back to the command center" Marseano suggested.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **3:05 p.m**

Rita was furious another one of her creations fell to Zordon's team of Power Rangers. She kept trying to rationalize it again and again, but it wouldn't make sense. Five pitiful humans causing her this much of an issue. In her bout of rage she blasted a nearby squadron of putties with her magical energy as they all crumbled to dust.

"Now now my queen I know you're upset, but please don't destroy the putties I just made them" Finster said slightly in fear.

"Finster your monsters keep failing me make me a winner or you won't have to worry about me destroying just putties" Rita snarled.

"Yes my queen" Finster replied trembling in fear.

Goldar let out a slow breath as he began walking to the last place he thought he would ever go. Knocking on the door and being told to enter Goldar came face to face with his former lover Scorpina.

"What could you possibly have to say to me Goldar" came Scorpina's reply void of any emotion.

"I am here to call a truce between us" Goldar answered.

"A truce really a truce after what you've done you want a fucking truce" Scorpina spat.

"Scorpina I told you what happened that night I couldn't save the both of you" Goldar replied sadly.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM INSTEAD" Scorpina yelled.

"I am not here to bring up painful memories I want use to work together professionally once more together to take care of the rangers, Rita is slowly losing her patience" Goldar calmly replied.

Scorpina stood in her doorway thinking about Goldar's words logically she would have to agree no one wants an angry Rita.

"Fine we will speak shortly to formulate a plan just leave me be for now please" Scorpina said sounding exhausted.

"As you wish" Goldar replied before walking to his room.

 **Command Center**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **3:20 p.m**

After another victory against Rita the rangers went back to debrief with Zordon. After the battle analysis was giving and Zordon gave his feedback the rangers were dismissed to go about their personal business. Jasmine went home to spend some time with her parents, Marseano opted to stay in the command center with Alpha, Hez and Katrina both said they had some things to do and left together suspiciously. AJ stuck around a bit longer to ask Zordon did he make the right call out there in the field.

"AJ I can't tell you how to lead your friends each decision you make is on you whether it is right or wrong is not up to me, but everyone came back alive so I would consider it a good call" Zordon said wisely.

"Thank you Zordon it's hard you know they have so much faith in me, but I have no idea what I'm doing, to be honest I'm scared Zordon what if I fuck up and on of my friends die" AJ replied.

"I know how you feel AJ I was the red ranger before you back when Rita and I worked together I know the kind of stress a leader has to endure"

"Wait was Rita also a ranger" AJ asked now confused.

"I know you have many questions, but I will answer them at a later time go enjoy your day and your victory AJ" Zordon said dismissing AJ.

AJ took the hint and used his communicator to teleport back to his car. Feeling thankful he parked far enough away that his car wouldn't get destroyed AJ drove home before parking his car outside his house. Checking the time he decided he had more than enough time to just walk around and try to relax after all the stress that's been on his mind. While walking around the neighborhood someone catches his attention. He sees Monique walking and some guy is walking up to her. The guy looks to be at least six feet tall with a patchy beard and appeared to be of african american decent. The mysterious new guy proceeds to start flirting with Monique as AJ gets within ear shot.

"Yeah so I see you looking all cute and lonely so how about I join you for a nice walk" the mystery man says.

"Well aren't you just sweet, but I don't really know you" was Monique's reply.

"Oh I'm so sorry my name is Davon Brodus just moved here and wanted to get a lay out of the area and the first thing I see is an angel lucky me" Davon replied.

Davon proceeded to slide forward catching Monique off guard as he lifted her up into a hug and spun her around.

Monique's laugh was cut off very quickly by AJ "PUT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND DOWN"

"Oh are you talking to me" Davon said placing Monique behind him.

"Yeah I'm talking to you" came AJ's heated reply.

AJ got to take a look at Davon he was wearing military style BDU pants with a grey flannel shirt.

"AJ calm down I just made a new friend was all" Monique replied.

"A new friend yeah because you looked so cute and lonely right" AJ mocked.

"Hey I'm sorry someone actually is showing me attention instead of running off all the time" came Monique's heated reply.

"I don't always run off what are you talking about" AJ replied confused.

"Why do you think I'm over here we had a date remember I went to your house and your mom said you were out with Hez" Monique yelled.

"Shit" AJ thought to himself.

"It's not like that and you know it" AJ said.

"I could always spend time with you" Davon interjected.

"Stay out of this" AJ hotely replied

"Stay away from him Mo I don't trust him" AJ said trying to calm down.

"Ok I will if you stay away from Jasmine" Monique said with a smirk.

"What that's totally different Jasmine has been my friend of six years and isn't trying to woo me like this jackass is" AJ replied.

"Oh so you want to keep your side piece and try to keep me locked up no thank you" Monique replied.

"I mean if you ever need a new boyfriend I am available" Davon said.

That's when AJ snapped and a right cross connected with Davon's face. AJ felt Davon's nose explode under his knuckles as blood began pouring out of it. Monique quickly stepped in between them.

"AJ what the fuck is wrong with you,you shouldn't let words provoke you unless you don't trust me" Monique said as she began checking on Davon.

"His nose is bleeding pretty bad let me walk you to your house and help clean this up I am so sorry" Monique said helping Davon up.

AJ just stood there in complete shock as his girlfriend just left him to go to another guy's house. Suddenly his relaxing walk wasn't so relaxing anymore. Frustrated beyond all belief AJ headed back to his house and quickly went to his room. Changing his clothes AJ went to the backyard in black MMA shorts with a red muscle shirt and red hand wraps on his hands. AJ began to unwind by punching and kicking his heavy bag that he used to keep himself calm. AJ didn't know how much time went by, but he was broken out of his trance by someone touching his shoulder. AJ spun to his inside preparing to counter attack when he saw Jasmine was behind him.

"Sorry about that paranoid since well the Goldar thing" AJ said.

"I came to check up on you, your mom said you seemed upset so she reached out to me" Jasmine explained.

"I'm all good Jas just training is all" AJ lied.

"AJ you know I can tell when you're lying plus look at your hands your knuckles are bleeding" Jasmine chastised him,

"Oh" was all AJ could say.

"Talk to me AJ" Jasmine begged.

AJ saw those sad eyes and couldn't help it he explained everything that happened with Monique and Davon needles to day Jasmine wasn't happy.

"AJ come come on you know better you shouldn't have punched him: Jasmine said.

"I know Jas I'm just so stressed with everything going on that I guess that set me off, but it's no excuse" AJ replied looking at the grass.

"She also should have said no she has a boyfriend as soon as he approached her" Jasmine added.

"I don't know Jas this whole ranger thing has really strained our relationship I don't know what to do. AJ replied.

"Well here's what we're gonna do we are going to go inside clean your hands off then go get something to eat and hang out like we used to when we were kids remember" Jasmine said with a warm smile.

"Yeah we had so much fun before we had to go and get old and get jobs" AJ joked.

Jasmine lightly punched AJ "who are you calling old I am gorgeous thank you very much." AJ did a double take and realized she was right he never really thought about it, but Jasmine was pretty good looking. Placing those thoughts in the back of his mind AJ got up and lead Jasmine into the house so he could clean up and they could hang out like the good old days before high school, jobs, and giant monsters changed their lives.


	8. Chapter Eight: Double Date

**Chapter Eight**

 **Cook's Residence**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **3:45 p.m**

After a nice friendly heart to heart Jasmine made it her mission to snap AJ out of his funk. She was very concerned for his mental well being wondering if the pressure of not only just being a ranger, but being the leader was slowly taking its toll on him. AJ was currently in his bathroom cleaning the blood off his hands and stood there looking at himself in the mirror "what am I even doing anymore" he sighed to himself. His mma shorts now discarded AJ walked out the bathroom wearing black cargo shorts and keeping his same red muscle shirt and red converses.

"Well don't you look good trying to impress me" Jasmine joked.

"Oh yeah big time I mean check out this color coordinating right here it just screams come get me" AJ replied joking as well.

Feeling slightly uplifted AJ realizes how lucky he is to have a friend like Jasmine.

"So Jas what's the plan for today since you're apparently kidnapping me" AJ asked.

"Well I just so happened to have come prepared so I bought a picnic we can chill in the park and just unwind" Jasmine replied grabbing AJ's hand and leading him out the door.

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **4:15 p.m**

Hez was very confused currently the source of confusion one of his best friends Katrina. Things between them have been awkward ever since Scorpina kissed him and more or less announced she would be hunting for him. After taking care of Minotaur Katrina asked Hez to meet her at the dojo, but she wouldn't say why. Deciding he could do nothing but wait Hez was running through some of his testing requirements for his upcoming third degree black belt exam. As Hez was kicking the heavy bag he saw Katrina come in looking as beautiful as ever dressed in some cut off black shorts with a yellow tank top matched with yellow and black nikes. She looked a bit tense as she took off her shoes and walked onto the dojo floor.

"Hey Kat what's up you've seemed a bit off recently everything ok" Hez asked.

"To tell you the truth Hez no I've been thinking about this for a long time and I think I'm just going to come out and say it" Katrina responded timidly.

Hez took a seat on the mat "Katrina it's just me you can tell me anything" he said with a smile.

"Here goes you've been my best friend for a long time Hez and over the years I've started to have feelings for you going beyond just friends after the stuff the Scorpina seeing her kiss you hurt so bad because I wanted that to always be me with you" Katrina explained.

"Wait what are you trying to say Kat" Hez asked leaning in closer to her.

"That I want to give us a try if you're willing I don't know how you feel but" Katrina was cut off as Hez leaned in further and kissed her.

"Wow was it really this easy the whole time" Katrina asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I guess so you know me Kat I'm a simple guy with simple needs" Hez replied with a smirk.

Suddenly not so interested in training anymore Katrina laid in Hez's lap as he wrapped his arms around her happy to finally have the girl of his dreams.

"You know AJ's gonna give us all kinds of shit right" Katrina asked looking up at Hez.

"He wouldn't be my best friend if he didn't" Hez joked.

 **Rita's Moon Base**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **4:15 p.m**

Rita sat on her throne plotting her next move. She's been frustrated with those pitiful power rangers who keep getting in her way she was trying to think of a way to get rid of them for good. Separating them was the beginning after watching the battles she noted the red,yellow,and black rangers had the most combat experience so her next attack should be on pink and blue. Another thing that surprised her was the change in relationship between Goldar and Scorpina she knew they were once married and loved one another, but something changed and they hated one another ever since. It wasn't her concern as long as things got down, but now they started talking to one another again in passing and even begun planning something together she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to what. As she was lost in her thoughts Goldar and Scorpina approached her and kneeled down.

"Empress Rita we come to you with a plan to destroy the rangers" Goldar began.

"Oh and what makes this plan any different then your latest failures" Rita questioned.

"We will be working together instead of apart this time" Scorpina interjected.

Rita raised an eyebrow to that "go on then tell me what is your plan."

"It seems the red and black rangers are preparing for some type of physical test I say we wait until that day and attack, split them up and target the exhausted two rangers and then take out the less experienced pink and blue ranger" Goldar said.

"With them exhausted and numbers split we should have no problem getting rid of them my empress" Scorpina added.

"Interesting I like it in the meantime I will have Finster make more putties and possibly another monster to assist you in your plan let Finster know if you need anything else" Rita said before giving an evil smirk excited for the rangers downfall.

 **Orange Park**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **4:30 p.m**

AJ was laying on a blanket with Jasmine by his side enjoying the beautiful day. The sun was shining there was a nice breeze this scenery took AJ back to a simpler time before Rita came into their lives. Jasmine reached into the picnic basket and pulled out some sandwiches and drinks. Handing one off to AJ she began to eat hers while AJ just stared at her with a smile.

"Ok AJ I love you and all, but that smile is starting to creep me out" Jasmine joked.

"Sorry about that I'm just really grateful for this and for you Jas I didn't know how much I needed this" AJ responded honestly.

"No problem you know I'm always here for you just like you were there for me when we were kids" Jasmine added with a smile.

"You don't owe me anything and you know it snow bunny" AJ said smirking calling Jasmine by her childhood nickname.

"Don't you dare start Antoine or so help me no amount or martial arts will save you buddy" Jasmine replied with fake anger.

"Oh wow my first name could it be cam I in trouble" AJ said laughing.

"YES you know I hated that nickname" Jasmine replied.

"Correction you hated anyone who used it that wasn't me" AJ replied with a smirk as he layed in Jasmine's lap.

"Whatever just shut up and eat" Jasmine replied blushing slightly.

There was a nice peaceful silence as the pair ate their food just enjoying each others company. While the duo were enjoying a much needed break they were interrupted by three guys who looked to be seventeen or eighteen. They each were wearing all black with bandanas covering the lower half of their faces. Mentally AJ laughed as the thought they resembled wannabe bikers but deciding to be polite he asked them what could he help them with.

The largest one stepped forward "are you AJ" he asked.

"That depends who's asking" AJ replied slowly getting up.

"You punched my bro in his face and he sent us to let you know that's not such a good idea and you should come apologize" the man with the bandana said.

"Look I admit I let my temper get that best of me that was my bad and I apologize" came AJ's response.

"I will make sure to tell him that after I pound your face in for making him look bad in front of that shorty he was trying to bag" came the mysterious bandana man's reply.

"Listen I don't want any problems just let it go alright" AJ replied getting aggravated.

"AJ calm down their not worth it let's move our picnic somewhere else" Jasmine suggested.

"Well what do we have here no wonder you left the spanish chick you seem to have a taste for white chocolate" bandana man said with a smirk.

AJ heard enough and started cleaning up the picnic to leave with Jasmine when one of the other guys grabbed his shirt.

AJ looked as the guy and then his shirt "you have three seconds to let go of me before I make you."

The three masked men were chuckling to themselves as AJ slowly began counting "one……...two……...three."

Jasmine tried to stop him, but when she saw that look on his eye when they grabbed him she knew it was a lost cause. AJ used his right hand to palm the first masked man in the face using that same hand he rolled the man's arm and grabbed his left hand torquing the shoulder and taking him to the ground. As soon as he turned around AJ was met with a fist that connected with his jaw snapping his head back momentarily. Regaining his bearings AJ was ready for the next punch that came in slipping to his left AJ used his right hand to deliver a vicious strike to the bladder stunning his opponent before finishing with a devastating left cross. Face to face with the masked man who initiated the conversation AJ stood ready, but surprisingly the masked man removed his bandana and fell to the ground. AJ was beyond confused as he immediately recognized the person as Armon. Now he was pissed and about to get some answers until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"AJ what the fuck are you doing" Monique yelled.

AJ turned and saw Monique walk closer with Davon behind her.

"I asked what you're doing damnit AJ you can't keep fighting people for no fucking reason" Monique yelled.

"It wasn't for no reason Davon sent us to apologize on his behalf, but we saw him having a picnic with this girl which seemed weird considering Davon told us he had a girlfriend" Armon said faking injury.

"Why am I not surprised you're with Jasmine again" Monique said glaring at Jasmine.

"Oh save it Mo you know we've been best friends since forever" Jasmine replied rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know you did people's dirty work Armon let me guess one of those guys is Lateef so what's your angle" AJ asked annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about you're the one who snapped and punched Lateef in the face when he said he was gonna show Monique the pictures" Armon replied with a smirk.

"Pictures" AJ, Jasmine, and Monique all shouted in unison confused.

Lateef pulled out his phone and showed pictures of AJ and Jasmine cuddled up on the picnic blanket and various shots of AJ laying in Jasmine's lap being fed food.

"You were spying on us" Jasmine yelled out.

"SO THAT'S HOW IT IS YOU SKANK" Monique yelled.

"Listen it's not what it looks like we were just trying to have a chill day after all the bs that happened" AJ added trying to cool the situation.

"Oh so now my feelings are bs nice to know" Monique sniped back.

"What no that's not what I'm saying at all" AJ responded flustered.

"That's messed up man leaving your girl after an argument to go see your side chick that's in poor taste" Davon added with a smirk.

Once again for who knows how many times AJ lost his temper. AJ propelled himself forward delivering a powerful superman punch to Davon's freshly iced jaw. Before they could intervene AJ immediately spun hard deliver a reverse side kick to Armon fully extending his leg into his ribs. AJ was breathing heavy as adrenaline was coursing through him he was looking at Lateef and another guy he didn't recognize waiting for either one of them to make a move. He was so focused on them he didn't see Davon get back to his feet and throw a wild haymaker that connected with the side of his head taking him off his feet. Quickly rushing in Lateef, Davon, and their third accomplice began stomping and kicking AJ while he was down.

 **Near Orange Park**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **4:31 p.m**

After the confession of feelings that were dormant for so long Hez and Katrina spent some much needed time together. Jasmine texted Katrina earlier letting her know she would be with AJ all day so Hez didn't need to worry about him. Marseano was at a special business course with his dad who supported his part time job of managing the dojos finances. Life was good currently as the two were taking a nice stroll after their intense make out session. Wanting to cool things down a bit they decided to go for a nice walk with no real destination in mind they were just wandering around until they found themselves in the park. They were lost in each others company until they saw someone being punched and kicked on the ground. Looking closely they saw Jasmine trying to intervene with Monique grabbing her telling her it was too dangerous. Katrina was the first to make out the person on the ground "holy shit Hez that's AJ!" That was all Hez needed to hear before he started sprinting full speed into the melee. Wasting no time Hez came in delivering a running knee to Lateef knocking him over. AJ taking advantage of the distraction kicked Armon in his shin causing him to fall to one leg before delivering a headbubt to his nose. Davon slowly backed off some gesturing for peace but Hez wasn't having any of it.

"Hez stop it don't hurt him" Monique said,

"What the fuck is wrong with you did you not see them jumping AJ" Hez yelled.

"While I admit it was wrong AJ did start it by trying to hide those pictures" Moniique replied just as angry.

AJ spit some blood out of his mouth as he made his way back to his feet "are you seriously gonna believe the bs he was talking."

Met with silence AJ was taken aback the girl he cared for and loved didn't believe him. Something inside him felt like it broke he couldn't describe the feeling. Jasmine, Katrina, and Hez saw AJ's reaction and felt for their friend. Jasmine, Katrina and Hez were still arguing with Monique with Davon coming to her aid. They were all so deep in their verbal altercation that no one saw AJ slip away. It was ten minutes before anyone noticed AJ had disappeared and no one knew where to find him. Hez tried calling his phone, but it kept going straight to voicemail, they were all worried. After two hours of not hearing from AJ the trio decided to fill Marseano in on what happened and agreed to meet at the command center to try to locate AJ.

 **Command Center**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **6:45 p.m**

The rangers all gathered in the command center hoping Zordon would have a lead on their lost friend. Zordon was curious as to what happened that would drive someone as strong willed as AJ away. Hez and Katrina stopped in their tracks they realized they came in at the end of the confrontation and never asked Jasmine what started it. After Jasmine explainer the whole situation Alpha and Zordon were somewhat confused.

"I'm sorry rangers it's been sometimes since I've dealt with emotional matters I don't think I will be of much help" Zordon added solemnly.

"We just need you to locate him for us Zordon" Katrina said with determination.

"Rangers is it wise to disturb him if he does not want to be disturbed" Zordon asked.

"You don't understand Zordon it's dangerous to leave him like this" Hez pleaded.

"Why does this trouble you so Hezekiah" Zordon asked.

"Well you see before AJ met Jasmine he wasn't in the best space mentally" Hez added.

"What do you mean before me" Jasmine asked.

Hez put up his hand to silence further questions store he continued.

"When we were kids AJ didn't really have a good relationship with his parents at the time. He was alone a lot and it damaged him a bit emotionally for a while that's when we met. AJ's grandmother died when he was in third grade it hit him pretty hard she was the glue of his family and I think that combined with never seeing much of his parents sent him over the edge. He lashed out at the world hard got into fights, stayed out late, started bombing in school it was bad. That's when Mr.Nichols stepped in and helped get him back on the right path for a while, but AJ relapsed when his uncle died. That summer when he disappeared on everyone he didn't want me to tell you guys but it hit him hard he lost himself again and Mr.Nichols decided to take him to visit his sensei in Japan. I know AJ is always strong for us but he is really hurting and he doesn't let anyone in I've know him his entire life and he's never once asked me for any type of help he's just to proud sometimes."

As Hez wrapped up his story everyone was at a lost they never knew AJ went through so much someone they always thought was so carefree. Jasmine seemed to be taking it the hardest "why?"

"Tell me why he didn't come to us come to me I would have listened to any problem he had I would have been there for him WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME" Jasmine sobbed loudly.

Katrina quickly rushed to comfort Jasmine who now broke out into tears.

"Hez you know him best where would he go" Marseano asked.

"There are a couple places he might be, but there's one I think we should check first" Hez replied.

 **Unknown Location**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **7:00 p.m.**

AJ sat alone in a dark room legs crossed deep in meditation. Around him were severe broken boards and furniture his hands were once again bruised and bloody. Not even bothering to clean the wounds from the days fight AJ sat there reflecting on his life and how he got here. Finally gaining some measure of leave AJ felt connected to the energy around him everything seemed calm until he felt presence. Letting out a breath AJ didn't even bother to turn around "what do you want?"

"Red Ranger I wish to speak with you" Goldar responded.


	9. Chapter Nine: Declaration Of War Part 1

Chapter Nine

 **Unknown Location**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **7:00 p.m.**

AJ stood face to face with his greatest enemy staring into hid one good eye. Goldar stood sword drawn looking at the man who took his eye. Taking in his condition Goldar scoffed finally sheathing his sword he moved a step closer. AJ had his morpher in hand "not another step Goldar what do you want?"

"I am not here to fight you at this time Red Ranger I want to issue you a challenge" Goldar said voice void of no emotion.

"What kind of challenge" AJ questioned.

"There will be an attack on you rangers in the future during this time I wish to challenge you one on one just you and I" Goldar said.

"This isn't one of Rita's schemes is it" AJ asked.

"Sadly no this is a challenge amongst warriors by way of the sword do you accept" Goldar questioned

AJ stood there in deep thought before finally speaking " I accept."

"Good I shall see you then Red Ranger train hard for next time we meet there will be no mercy" Goldar replied before disappearing in a ball of fire.

"Just great another thing to stress me out fan fucking tastic" AJ thought aloud.

 **Rita's Moon Base**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **7:03 p.m**.

Goldar arrived back to the moon base and slowly made his way to his corridors. As he passed Scorpina's corridors the door opened and she emerged with a look of determination.

"Goldar what did you just go do" Scorpina asked.

"I issued the challenge to the Red Ranger this is about my honor as a warrior" Goldar responded.

"Are you really going to risk your life fighting him because I mocked you loosing your eye" Scorpina asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes I lost my eye for being careless Rita has offered to repair it as of late, but I refuse until I kill him in a warriors duel" Goldar responded.

"Why are you going so far Goldar" Scorpina asked confused.

"What do I have left Scorpina answer me that I lost my son, my wifes love, and my eye all I have left is my pride as a warrior if I die so be it, but I will settle things with the Red Ranger one way or another" Goldar responded exploding with emotion.

Scorpina was left shocked while she was in pain over the death of their son she never thought much on how Goldar was effected. He was normally so calm and void of emotion she didn't see him shed a tear once, but to be holding back this much pain she had no idea. Being knocked out of her thoughts she saw Goldar had already disappeared.

 **Unknown Location**

 **July 30, 2017**

 **7:10 p.m.**

Still lost in thought after Goldar had issued a challenge AJ was still overloaded with everything going on. Once more startled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone walking in AJ spun to deliver a punch that was caught my Hez. Eyes wide with surprise AJ retracted his hand and sat back down with Hez sitting beside him.

"How did you find me" AJ asked tone void of emotion.

"I remember this place this building was always cool to us as kids until well" Hez said before being cut off,

"Until I almost burned in down this place is like a permanent reminder of what a fuck up I can be" AJ responded.

"AJ it's me bro just me and you not the martial artist not the power rangers just AJ and Hez best friends what's eating at you so bad" Hez asked concerned.

"It's starting to become too much Hez I'm not stupid I know Jasmine and Monique hate each other, I know Jasmine has a crush on me, Goldar just came here a few minutes before you to tell me he is going to attack and to be ready for a one on one duel, Hez I don't want any of you to die this ranger shit no this leader shit I just don't know what to do anymore bro" AJ responded before breaking out into tears.

After hearing the sobs Jasmine, Katrina, and Marseano rushed into the room and were shocked at what they saw. In all their years they had never seen AJ in such bad shape he was always so strong and calm. Hez quickly tried to wave them away, but it was too late.

"It's fine Hez they deserve to know" AJ was about to begin.

"Yes we did, but Hez told us a lot already" Jasmine replied cutting him off.

AJ sat there shocked "I'm sorry I wasn't always a good person guys I understand if."

AJ was cut off quickly by a double hug from Jasmine and Katrina.

"Shut up stupid you know we don't care about that we know who you are, but I'm pissed you held all this in for so long we're here to help you too" Katrina responded.

Marseano and Hez also joined in and for the first time in sometime the leader of the power rangers truly felt like he wasn't alone.

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **7:00 a.m.**

A month has past since the emotional breakdown of AJ and things have gotten better since. Rita didn't launch any attacks giving the rangers some peace of mind. AJ and Monique had time to sort out some of their problems and were spending more time together. Hez and Katrina's relationship had some time to blossom as they spent time with one another more frequently. Jasmine and Marseano began training even harder, Alpha showed them the training room in the Command Center where they could run different battle simulations. Things were good for the rangers, but today would be a challenge for Aj and Hez as it was finally time for them to test for their third degree black belts. More than a decade worth of training required to even be eligible to test and it was going to take every last bit of experience for them to stand a chance at passing. The duo successfully passed the kata portion of their exam which had them perform a set of choreographed moves demonstrating them fighting enemies while it isn't as practical as it once was the duo opted to do it solely to carry on the tradition of martial arts. Drenched in sweat the duo performed thirteen katas empty handed and another three with weapons their energy was beyond drained. Panting and sweating in the mat the duo looked up at the judges table sitting at the head was their sensei Robert Nichols to his left is Brian Salamat one of his first students and AJ's mentor and to his right was Daniel Idrovo another one of his first batch of students. Both Brian and Daniel were fifth degree black belts and were good friends as well as mentors to AJ and Hez when they first joined the school.

Mr. Nichols looked at the drenched duo "alright the first portion of your test is finished you may grab a drink, but make it quick next up is your twelve rounds of sparring."

Sitting down next to each other on the mat AJ and Hez took in their surroundings and saw all the people there to cheer them on. Various instructors, their parents, and their best friends as well as some people they have seen around school.

"Hey Hez."

"Sup AJ."

"I'm tired as shit right now how about you?"

"This is worse than fighting Scorpina."

Both friends got a laugh out of that one as they began putting on their sparring gear. Headgear, boxing gloves, shin guards, and mouthpiece. AJ's was all red while Hez's was all black the irony was they were already this color long before coming rangers, but it was still something they were able to laugh at. Marseano and Jasmine were in the front of the crowd watching their friends prepare for the next phase of their exam. Jasmine looked up just as Katrina made her way up from the changing area. Katrina was clad in her traditional kung fu gi as well as having her black sparring gear on as well. Katrina bowed and made her way onto the mats trailing behind her was first degree black belt named Jason Cooley and his best friend Jose Figueredo. Katrina sat at the judges table and waited next to Brian while Jason and Jose prepared for the first round to start. Mr.Nichols stood up and addressed the crowd "for the sparring portion of the test AJ and Hezekiah will spar twelve rounds one minute each then a new person will swap in and out. Your test begins in three two one GO!!!"

With those words yelled AJ was the first to make his move by throwing a crisp jab cross combination at Jose who covered up his head to block the shots. AJ backed off staying light on his feet conserving energy since he had another eleven rounds to get through. Jason decided he would be the active one and tried to rush in and throw a strong cross to Hez who did a quick hop and delivered a jump reverse side kick that landed flush nailing Jason in his ribs sending him to the ground. Jose paused for a split second to check on Jason, but the distraction cost him as AJ delivered a kick round kick to the head flooring him as well. Catching a breather AJ and Hez bumped gloves as the crowd cheered them on "SWITCH!!" was yelled by Mr. Nichols as the next two fighters joined in. The first one was John Lasher first degree advanced black belt who would be testing for his second degree in a few months. The second was Jonathan Peterson who just received his black belt a few months prior to this current testing. Still trying to conserve energy the duo decided to let their opposition attack first as they were trying to run out the sixty seconds. John came in first with a front kick that landed flush into AJ's chest sending him to the ground. AJ kipped up with his guard up prepared for the next attack John threw another front kick, but at the last second turned his hips and changed it into a round kick which AJ thankfully blocked in time. Realizing staying on the defensive wasn't gonna work AJ decided it was time to switch to offense. AJ decided to use one of his more aggressive combination it usually scored, but takes a lot of energy to throw. Weighing his options AJ threw a jab followed by a superman punch and a cross. John threw his hands up to withstand the punches, but wasn't prepared for the kicks that followed as AJ threw a roundhouse kicked that connected, but instead of stopping AJ continued his momentum and followed up with a tornado kick flooring John.

Hez was to busy fighting his own fight to pay attention to why the crowd was cheering, but could only assume AJ made it another round. Jonathan didn't rely on kicks too much, but his hand speed was really good as Hez could barely block the shots that were coming in at a lighting pace. Hez used a small gap in the punches to deliver a jump front kick putting some distance between them. Hez ran and delivered a jumping side kick that landed sending Jonathan to the ground as Hez landed breathing heavily "fuck and we still have ten more rounds."

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **9:00 a.m.**

The atmosphere was tense Goldar sat in his coriders with Scorpina next to him no words were spoken all that could be heard was Goldar sharpening his blade in preparation for his duel with the red ranger. Scorpina watched him eyes filled with conflicting emotions on what he was about to do. He seemed so determined to have a final battle with the red ranger nothing else mattered besides the fated duel between the two. She couldn't focus on that right now as she had her part to play as well which was to settle her score with the weakened yellow ranger while the army of putties distract the blue and pink rangers.

"Goldar are you ready for what is to come?"

"Yes today is more than just another attack on those pitiful humans they will be weak today Empress Rita is watching them as we speak today is a declaration of war."

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **9:50 a.m.**

Finally the duo made it to their last sparring rounds Katrina finally stood up from the booth and stood in front of AJ with her hands up and a sly smile on her face "when was the last time we went a round AJ?"

"It's been a while hasn't it Trini I guess you didn't wanna beat up on your boo thang huh" AJ replied with a smirk even though he was stalling for time.

Mr.Nichols also stood up from the table and stood in front of Hez with gloves on "this is fitting I trained you both and I get to fight you so let's see what you've learned."

Katrina rushed AJ with a flurry of strikes he did what he could to block, but he was exhausted after the last eleven rounds he fought. Seeing a slight opening in the attacks AJ slipped a punch and countered with a body hook and a cross that landed. Katrina checked her mouth and saw a tiny bit of blood on her glove "oh so you still have some fight left in you fearless leader." Katrina charged back in throwing a tornado kick that AJ blocked, but the force of the kick could be heard as it connected with his arms. She wasn't done as she connected with a few solid leg kicks before delivering a jump spin hook kick that knocked AJ's headgear backwards. Hez wasn't fairing any better as Mr. Nichols connected with an axe kick that floored him. Hez shaking the cobwebs out of his head got back up and delivered a jab straight uppercut combination that scored as he tried to keep the pressure on. Hez delivered a quick kick to the legs and followed it up with a roundkick to the head which Mr.Nichols ducked. Mr. Nichols fired back with an impressive jump spin crescent kick that Hez narrowly avoided. Catching his breath he saw AJ having a hard time as well and smiled "yo AJ."

"What's up trying not to get clapped by your girl over here."

"I have an idea remember I got your back bro."

Those words hit AJ like a brick he remembered when Hez said that to him during their first fight with the putties he couldn't possible mean. AJ smirked as he had an idea of what to do next he shocked the crowd and their opponents by running and delivering a flying side kick to Mr. Nichols. Before Katrina could interfere Hez jumped over AJ's shoulders delivering a superman punch to Katrina.

"It's just like when we were at the park" Jasmine said to Marseano.

"That's morphinominal right there" Marseano replied.

AJ grabbed Hez's wrist as he spun him around in a circle with Hez delivering kicks to both Mr. Nichols and Katrina. Hez bent down as AJ leapfrogged over him delivering another set of double kicks the duo knew they couldn't keep this high paced offense up any longer as they were beyond gassed, but as soon as Katrina and Mr.Nichols recovered for their counter attack the buzzard went out signifying they completed their twelfth round and finished the second portion of their testing. Letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding the duo collapsed onto the floor trying to catch their breath. Katrina gave AJ a big hug before walking over to Hez and giving him a quick kiss that got the crowd a bit fired up and left the both of them tinted slightly red. Mr.Nichols also walked over and gave AJ a hug proud of him before looking at Hez "sorry buddy I love ya, but I'm not kissing you." The crowd erupted in laughter at the joke before he continued "gear off drink some more water the final part of your test will begin soon self defense." AJ looked around at the faces in the crowd he saw Marseano standing with Jasmine as well as his mom he spotted Hez's dad as well as Katrina's mom there he was looking for Monique since she said she would be there, but he couldn't spot her. Not having time to dwell on it AJ decided to see how his friends and family were doing "hey mom glad you could make it."

"You're talking as if I would miss my son accomplishing something like this."

"I don't know I remember you telling me these lessons costed too much and you didn't think I would stick with it."

"I admit I thought it was just a phase or a way to learn how to hurt people, but this place has been one of the best things to happen to you and I'm glad you found something that makes you happy other than Jasmine over there."

"MOM NOT COOL!"

"What not counting Hez you talk about her the most out of all your friends."

"Mrs.Cook you're too kind, but your son is my best friend and that's it."

"I don't think a best friend looks at their best friends butt now do they."

Jasmine went red instantly as her eyes went comically wide she was saved from any further questions as an army of putty bust through the entrance of the school. Trailing behind the putties were none other than Goldar and Scorpina. Scorpina saw Katrina and immediately went to attack her, but Katrins was prepared and delivered a flying knee knocking her back. Marseano was about to jump into the battle before the putties blocked his path forcing him to prepare for battle. Jasmine was helping the crowd exit out the back door and was about to be blindsided by a putty when Mr. Nichols delivered a ridge hand strike to its throat causing it to crumble. "If these clay bastards want some they can come get some Brian, Daniel you're both with me let's make sure everybody can get out of the dojo safe Jasmine help out Marseano then get AJ and Hez out of there they are too tired to fight." Nodding Jasmine grabbed some weapons off the wall and ran back to the main floor "Marseano catch." Landing in his hands was a wooden bo staff which he had been practicing with ever since he discovered a lance was his power weapon. Marseano began twirling the staff with ease as he began taking out putties left and right trying to work his way back to his friends. Hez still physically exhausted forced his body to move as he delivered a cross to Scorpina who was preoccupied with Katrina.

"You didn't think I was going to let my beautiful girlfriend here fight all by herself did you" Hez asked between breaths.

"Hez you're still too tired hang back and let me take care of her."

"I'm fine besides I doubt they would let me rest anyway we can do this together."

Hez and Katrina stood side by side and dropped into their guards as Scorpina smiled a twisted evil smile and charged in.

The putties just kept coming, but AJ couldn't stop fighting he dodged a fist and countered with an uppercut taking one putty down before delivering a spinning elbow to another and finally a spinning backfist to another. Finally getting some breathing room AJ thought they were thinning out unfortunately he was wrong they left him alone because Goldar approached him slow and methodical "it is time to pay your wadger red one you still remember the terms correct."

"I do."

"Good m putties merly scared the crowd away instead of killing them I would hate to think what would happen if they killed some people in the crowd."

"Now morph or die AJ Cook."

"Oh you do know my name well don't I feel special" AJ said trying to stall for time.

"There will be no stalling I am going to reclaim the honor I lost when you took my eye now prepare yourself."

"AJ CATCH!" Jasmine yelled.

AJ turned intime to catch a katana upon further inspection AJ recognized it as the one Mr. Nichols keeps in his office the sheath was a mixture of red and black while the handle was a midnight black with red wrappings. AJ slowly unsheathed the blade as Goldar drew his sword. AJ took one last look around as he thought this might be the last time he got to see his friends Marseano in a circle of putties fighting with all he has, Jasmine keeping all the putties behind him at bay, A physically exhausted Hez and Katrina fighting side by side trying to out maneuver Scorpina. AJ removed the top of his gi revealing a red muscle shirt "Goldar only one of us will be walking away this time." "Something we can finally both agree on." With those words said AJ and Goldar charged forward blades prepared to strike. The sound of metal on metal could be heard throughout the dojo even through the other battles everyone paused breifly to watch the two warriors do battle. AJ ducked a sword slash that would have decapitated him and countered with an upward cut slashing Goldar's stomach his blood stained the mat, but he countered with a punch to the face that stunned AJ as he went to thrust his sword into this stomach. AJ recovered and rolled to his side and using his momentum sprang up and decapitated three putties who were trying to get to Jasmine. "FOOL DO NOT WORRY ABOUT YOUR MATE I AM YOUR OPPONENT" Goldar yelled as he charged in to blindside AJ who quickly pivoted and clashed swords with Goldar both locked in the clash staring into each others face. They broke the clash and they each took a few steps back and charged forward clashing blades. AJ's katana snapped in two as Goldar delivered a deep gash across his chest which tore his shirt and had his blood spilling onto the mat. Looking at his broken sword he was out of options until the second time today his best friend saved him "AJ CATCH!" Wondering what was left he saw out the corner of his eye somehow during the fight Jasmine got his morpher out of his bag he didn't know how she managed while fending off the puttie, but he wasn't going to complain. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Glad in his familiar red ranger suit he summoned his mighty power sword and locked eyes with Goldar's one eye.

"Finally decided to stop playing games Red Ranger I'm glad now things get interesting."

No more words were exchanged between the two of them as they charged each other once more blades thirsting for blood.


	10. Chapter Ten: Declaration Of War Part 2

**Chapter Ten**

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **10:00 a.m**

AJ and Goldar were not slowing down as they continued their duel. The sounds of blades hitting one another could be heard throughout the entire dojo even Scorpina halted her attack to take a look. Katrina used the distraction to deliver a hook kick to Scorpina's head and connecting with her jaw. Scorpina spit blood and snarled "I am going to enjoy removing the flesh from your bones." Scorpina lashed out with her golden claw Katrina was still off balance from her kick and couldn't recover in time Scorpina's claw ripped into flesh. Katrina opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Hez in front of her, he shielded her with his body and Scorpina's claw left three slashes across his back. Still in pain Hez willed his body to throw a sidekick with his heel connecting with Scorpina's stomach and pushing her back. Falling to one knee Katrina helped keep Hez up and put something in his hand, he looked down to see his morpher.

"Let's show her what the number one power couple can do" Katrina said with a smirk

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" they both shouted

"MASTODON"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER"

Clad in their familiar black and yellow suits they feel somewhat re energized. The army of putties kept coming as Marseano and Jasmine kept fighting them their stamina was draining and they both knew what they needed to do.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"PTERODACTYL"

"TRICERATOPS"

The power team now fully assembled the rangers continued to fight their respected battles. Marseano tossed the bo staff in favor for his power lance, but for every putty he took out three more would appear. Since her power bow wouldn't be too effective in a closed space Jasmine opted to use her blade blaster in sword mode as she kept the putties from getting past her and attacking AJ from behind. Hez and Katrina were staring down an angry Scorpina who pulled out her boomerang sword and charged in. Hez pushed Katrina out of the way and ducked the slash that would have beheaded him. Scorpina wasn't finished and tried to slash at Hez with her razor sharp claws. Katrina rolled off Hez's back with her power daggers drawn as she intercepted her sharp claws. Hez rushed in at the ready with his power axe and swung at Scorpina who parried the swing with her boomerang sword causing Hez to take out a few putties. Scorpina kicked Katrina in the stomach as she pressed her attack swinging both her dangerous claws and sword. Marseano finally had some breathing room after cutting down what felt like an endless amount of putties and started making his way to Jasmine.

"Jasmine I'm on your six."

"What does that even mean" Jasmine yelled dodging a fist.

"Have you never played call of duty it means I am right behind you"

"Well to be more technical the positions are based off a clock with six being all the way at the bottom" Marseano said before being interrupted.

"NOT NOW" Jasmine yelled continuing her fight.

Switching her blade blaster into gun mode Jasmine began picking off putties as they continued to rush her eventually making her way to regroup with Marseano.

"Jasmine what's the plan" Marseano asked as he slashed another putty.

"Let's make our way to Hez and Katrina if we can help with Scorpina then we can all take down Goldar" came her reply.

Scorpina was still keeping up her assault on Hezekiah and Katrina who were starting to feel their stamina decline. Hezekiah dodged her claw, but was caught by a thundering kick to the head knocking him into a wall. Before Katrina could check on him Scorpina quickly delivered a slash with her clawed hand causing Katrina's suit to spark from the methodically made her way to Hezekiah's semi conscious body. She grabbed him by the throat and he could feel her eyes looking into his even through his helmets visor. Trying his best to reach his blade blaster Hezekiah was losing the battle to stay conscious his fatigue catching up to him from the black belt testing. Everything started slowly going dark various images flashed past him his dad, becoming a power ranger, his first fight with the putties, his best friends, and finally Katrina's face. Summoning all his strength after seeing her face flash in his mind Hezekiah grabbed his blade blaster and fired it point blank into Scoprina.

AJ was slowing down as the battle continued to drag on. Steel met steel as AJ continued to block or parry Goldar's onslaught of attacks.

"You can't keep this up much longer Red Ranger why do you keep going" Goldar asked confused.

"If I were to die right here right now you would go after my friends and Rita would have one standing in her way I can't let that happen so I will fight until my dying breath" AJ replied with a steeled resolve.

AJ charged forward adrenaline flowing as he began attacking slash after slash trying to break down Goldar's defence. Goldar side stepped and countered by slashing AJ in his back causing sparks to fly off of his suit. AJ fell to one knee and begun to breath heavier and heavier with parts of his suit flickering on and off as if it was losing energy.

"Red Ranger you were a worthy opponent it's unfortunate I have to crush you, but this is the will of my empress" came Goldar's voice.

AJ was yelling at his body to move to do something, he could still feel his sword in his hand, but his suit was gone. He was now vulnerable and Goldar knew it as his battle stance relaxed some as if he already knew victory was inevitable. Goldar came to deliver what he felt would be the killing blow, but was surprised when his sword met steel as AJ locked blades with him once more. AJ was losing ground as Goldar began overpowering him Goldar's golden blade kept inching closer and closer until the sound of a animalistic shriek caused Goldar to lose concentration as AJ capitalized and delivered a slash drawing Goldar's blood. Snarling Goldar turned and saw Scorpina had a hole in her shoulder from where the Black Ranger had shot her. She was also surrounded by the other three rangers and at that moment Goldar made a decision and hated what he was about to do.

"Rangers I will leave this place right now if you allow me to take Scorpina with me and go"

The rangers were all shocked that Goldar cared about anyone other than Rita as they all remember him leaving the Minotaur to his fate. As much as the rangers wanted to continue the fight they were all painfully aware that AJ, Hezekiah, and Katrina were already past the point of exhaustion and they were pushing their limit as well.

"I accept" came AJ's voice as he swung his power sword sending Goldar's blood to the floor.

"Goldar this is your chance you can kill him" came Scorpina's confused voice.

"I will kill him another time this is not over, but I can't lose you not after all that has happened" Goldar replied sheathing his sword and walking up to Scorpina.

There was a blaze of fire as Goldar teleported himself and Scorpina back to Rita's Moonbase. The rangers watched as Rita's top two generals retreated and after confirming they were alone all powered down with AJ and Hezekiah falling face, Hezekiah was caught by Marseano and Katrina, AJ unfortunately was the farthest away and wasn't so lucky as he hit the floor.

 **Beth Israel Hospital**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **1:00 p.m**

AJ blinked a couple times and tried to rationalize where he was. He tried to move and felt immense pain and noticed an IV drip was in his arm. Looking over to the bed next to him he saw Hezekiah was also waking up. Sitting up Hez did the same thing as AJ trying to process what was going.

"Rise and shine bro."

"My body feels like a truck hit it how long have we been here AJ?"

"Beats me I just woke up a few minutes before you."

The duo tensed up as the door to their hospital room opened and a doctor walked in.

"Hello gentlemen I am Dr. Kelly"

"You both were suffering from extreme exhaustion as well as a few strained muscles and you Mr. Cook had some severe bleeding from what looked like a sword wound."

AJ noticed he was taped up and could feel a few stitches along his back.

"Oh great my mom is going to kill me" AJ thought.

As if on cue Mr. Moore, Mrs. Cook, and Mr. Nichols walked in all wearing faces of extreme worry.

"I want to start off saying you both are incredibly stupid for fighting those monsters, but I have never been so proud of you both" Mr. Nichols said beaming with pride.

"Your friends told us how you both held off the brunt of them so they could escape" Mr. Moore added smiling at his son.

"You all fought hard to protect one another and for that I am proud, but please if there is ever a next time run I don't want to lose you" Mrs. Cook added.

"Welp there will be plenty of time for lectures later rest up boys" Mr. Nichols said as he gestured their parents out.

"Oh before I forget you were passing before those clay things attacked, but you didn't finish your self defense portion, then again I think you both proved you can handle that easy so congratulations on becoming third degree black belts."

 **Beth Israel Hospital**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **1:30 p.m**

Half an hour has gone by since their sensei and parents left the hospital and the duo were growing bored as time went on. The duo were both clad in hospital gowns lacking any of their personal possessions so they don't know what was going on outside the hospital or more importantly they had no contact with zordon or the rest of their team.

"Yo AJ."

"What's up?"

"Do you think their alright out there?"

"Damn right they are I hate to say it, but recently you four have all been working together the most I don't think I've been a very good leader."

"You're doing your part man we didn't ask for this and you didn't ask to lead us in small war don't worry you doing fine."

"So you and Katrina huh finally."

"Oh screw you anyway how are things with you and Mo?"

"Things are tight right now she won't stop hanging with Davon until I stop hanging with Jasmine which is never going to happen."

"Listen bro we've been cool forever so when I say you need to seriously reevaluate your options in the relationship department I'm saying this with a lot of thought behind it."

"I know Monique and I argue alot, but she isn't as bad as you guys think she is."

"Then where was she during your black belt testing bro?"

"Maybe she got held up I don't know I was gonna text her, but everything went to hell remember."

"Bro she knows how important that was to you and she didn't show up come on man I know you're smarter than that what's really going on?"

"We're on a break right now."

"What do you mean on a break?"

"After the whole picnic thing happened things were better for a bit since Goldar had Rita stop attacking us, but then I had to get ready for black belt testing, and she complained about me neglecting her for training and then Jasmine came up in the conversation again."

"I don't know Hez things are just not looking too good right now ya know and to make things worse I don't know how I feel about Jasmine anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Through this entire thing she has been by my side no offense, but you've been preoccupied with a certain asian beauty, but just from checking in on me to the picnic idea I don't know man I'm confused."

Before the conversation could continue Dr. Kelly walked in with their martial arts bags. "Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but your bags have been making beeping sounds and it's disturbing the other patients." After Dr. Kelly left the room the duo quickly dug into their bags and pulled out their communicators hoping they haven't missed to much.

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **10:30 a.m**

Shock was the first thing running through everyone's mind. Jasmine and Katrina were both in a state of shock seeing the men they care so much for who have always been so strong lose consciousness Jasmine instantly ran over to AJ's side and cradled him in her lap tears beginning to form. Jasmine and Katrina were in such bad shape it took Mr. Nichols and Marseano to get them to release AJ and Hezekiah to the paramedics. Seeing them both loaded into the ambulance hit home with how real Rita's attacks are and how much more they needed to train. Marseano suggested the trio clean themselves up at home and then head to the power chamber to fill in Zordon before they go to the hospital to check in on AJ and Hezekiah

Rita's Moon Base

August 21, 2017

10:30 a.m

Goldar arrived with an injured Scorpina in his arms and took her to Finster.

"Finster I need you to tend to her wounds."

"Ah Goldar I see your plan didn't go as planned."

"ENOUGH DO AS I HAVE ASKED YOU FOOL BEFORE I CUT YOU DOWN!"

Scorpina who had been silent since their arrival finally spoke "Goldar why did you save me I've been horrible to you for so long."

"Scorpina you are my lover we had a child together I understand your feelings of resentment toward me, but I still do care greatly for you I've sacrificed so much over so many centuries I didn't want you to be one of them" Goldar replied emotion in his normally rough voice.

Scorpina was left speechless as Goldar left to inform Rita of the latest developments. Goldar approached Rita's thrown and kneeled before her.

"Goldar report."

"My empress Scorpina was severely injured in the battle, so I authorized a tactical retreat so she could be healed."

"Once again the rangers managed to come on top give me a good reason why I shouldn't execute you both for failing once again."

"My queen please I know I have failed you, but we will make things right."

"Maybe it's time I take things into my own hands, FINSTER bring me my secret weapon."

After a few moments Finster appeared with a black box that had a large lock surrounding it keeping the contents secure. Rita produced a key from her robe and slowly clicked open the box. Reaching inside she pulled out her most prized possession, something that could change the war against Zordon she opened her hand to reveal a power coin.

.

 **Power Chamber**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **11:35 a.m**

In a flash of colored light the trio of Marseano, Jasmine, and Katrina appeared in the command chamber.

Zordon's voice boomed loudly "rangers where are AJ and Hezekiah?"

Marseano decided to do the talking since the girls were still shaken "we were attacked during their black belt testing, Goldar, Scorpina, and an army of putties."

"Please tell me more are they alright what exactly happened?"

"AJ and Hez were a few hours into their test they just finished twelve rounds of sparring, AJ having spared his last round with Katrina and were on a short break when the putties broke in through the doors followed by Scorpina and Goldar."

"Where any innocents hurt?"

"No our sensei and a few other instructors got the crowd out during the putties attacked AJ went against Goldar in a duel it was brutal while Katrina and Hez held off Scorpina before Hez severely, wounded her and forced Goldar to retreat."

As Marseano continued explaining everything to Zordon and Alpha Katrina noticed Jasmine was slightly shaking.

"Jasmine what's wrong?"

"It's not fair Katrina why does this have to happen to us to them to AJ"

"I know Jasmine I know, but they are strong they will wake up soon I'm sure of it."

"I keep trying to stay positive, but I've never seen AJ like this, ever since this whole ranger thing began he just seems to be under so much more pressure."

"Between us Hez told me it's really getting to him he didn't go into too much detail, but I'm worried AJ might crack under the pressure.

Before the conversation could continue an alarm went off surprising the trio.

"Rangers there is trouble downtown Rita has sent a monster and an army of putties to attack the city" came Zordon's voice.

"What kind of monster did she send this time" Marseano asked.

"He is called the Knasty Knight be extremely careful rangers he is a capable warrior he defeated a handpicked warrior of mine in the past to claim a powerful weapon" Zordan responded.

The trio looked at each other and all nodded knowing that even without AJ and Hez they still had a job to do.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"PTERODACTYL"

"TRICERATOPS"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER"

Now once more clad in their colorful suits the trio took one last look at Zordon and Alpha before teleporting towards what would be the fight of their life.

 **New Jersey**

 **Downtown Irvington**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **12:00 p.m**

As soon as the rangers set foot on the ground they were immediately greeted by putties, and they saw the Knasty Knight. He was clad in jet black knight armor complete with a helmet and gold trim. He carried a shield with an image of some kind of animal that was also in gold along with a golden broadsword. The Knasty Knight drew his sword slow and methodical while sizing the rangers, he yells attack as the putties all rush forward preparing for battle. Jasmine was the first one to make a move as she summoned her power bow and began taking out putties with her energy arrows. Not to be out done Marseano summoned his power lance and began twirling and slashing various putties that got too close. Katrina summoned her power daggers and went straight for the Knasty Knight locking blades with him before breaking off contact. Katrina ducked as Jasmine shot an arrow that went over her, but the Knasty Knight raised his shield and it absorbed the arrow, Katrina stood back up confused before she could have sworn she saw the Knight smirk as he thrust his shield forward which now shoot the arrow at Katrina blasting her backwards. "Just my luck man I hope AJ and Hez wake up soon" Katrina thought to herself.


	11. Chapter Eleven: School Prep

**Chapter Eleven**

 **New Jersey**

 **Beth Israel Hospital**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **1:30 p.m**

The duo still felt extremely sore from their black belt testing as well as their respective battles against Goldar and Scorpina. Even with that in mind there was no hesitation as they answered their communicators.

"Zordan what's going on" AJ asked.

"AJ, Hez I'm glad you are both alright, unfortunately your rest will have to be cut short Rita sent another monster to attack, and the others are having trouble" Zordan replied.

"What kind of monster is it Zordan" Hez asked as he started trying to disconnect the wires from his body.

"He is a knight with dark black armor he is a capable warrior armed with a sword and shield exercise extreme caution" Zordan stated.

AJ slowly sat up and tried to move his arms around feeling how tired they were from the earlier sword duel. The duo removed the IV's from their arms and as the alarms started to go off they looked at each other and nodded.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME."

"MASTODON."

"TYRANNOSAURUS."

With their morph call the duo teleported to the battle hoping their friends were ok.

 **New Jersey**

 **Downtown Irvington**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **1:35 p.m**

Marseano was trying to slash the Knasty Knight with his power lance, but his shield kept blocking each hit that was coming his way. Katrina and Jasmine came from behind flanking him shooting their blade blasters, he responded by grabbing Marseano by his helmet and throwing him into the path of the blast. Marseano's blue suit sparked as the lasers impacted him and he rolled onto the ground trying to compose himself.

"MARSEANO" Katrina and Jasmine yelled in unison.

"Jasmine give me some cover fire I will try to rush him" Katrina stated.

Jasmine pulled out her power bow and began shooting pink energy arrows in rapid succession as the Knasty Knight blocks them all behind his shield. Katrina rushed forward slashing at his shield with her power daggers, but her attacks weren't getting through. The Knasty Knight decides to go on the offense and starts swinging his large golden broadsword, Katrina is doing all she can to evade or parry his swings as her daggers aren't large enough to fully block his attacks. While evading a sword swing Katrina got taking by surprise when he bashed her with his shield sending her flying into Marseano and Jasmine. The trio are struggling to get to their feet as he approaches them and suddenly stops. He begins to summon some dark energy that radiates off of his sword, but before he can fire he is shot in the back and sparks fly. The rangers are ecstatic to see AJ and Hez in their red and black suits holding blade blasters.

"Did you guys think you could start the party without us" AJ asked with a smile hidden behind his helmet.

AJ's legs buckled slightly, but Jasmine was the only one to catch it. She was concerned about the lack of recovery they were able to get especially after the tough fights they had against Scorpina and Goldar. Hez charged in firing more shots, but the Knight's shield absorbed the energy into his shield before launching it back at Hez ten fold. The explosion causing Hez to flip in the air and land hard on his back.

"Ok he can absorb energy attacks and redirect them back any tips on beating this guy" Hez asked as he slowly made his way up.

"If we had one we would have tried it before you two showed up" Katrina replied helping Hez up.

The Knight charged forward with his sword raised ready to attack, but was intercepted by AJ and his power sword. Their blades connected with sparks flying as they were interlocked AJ's legs slowly began to give way. Before the other could assist the Knight bashed AJ with his shield sending AJ flying back. Jasmine went after AJ while Marseano charged in with his power lance, but each swing was deflected by his shield.

"This isn't working" Marseano said stating the obvious.

Hez and Katrina were back on their feet and rushed in with their weapons as well, but the Knight's swordplay was just to advanced as he easily kept his defenses up even though he was fighting three to one. Jasmine made her way over to AJ and began checking out his condition.

"AJ be honest with me in what kind of shape are you actually in I saw your legs buckle the second you stepped foot into the fight" Jasmine stated.

"To be honest with you Hez and I were out for maybe three hours or so it wasn't really to refreshing of a nap and the iv's pumped some nutrients and water into us, but we haven't had anything to eat either" AJ responded tiredly.

"AJ you and Hez need to get out of here and let us handle this" Jasmine replied.

"Jas that hasn't exactly worked out well so far don't worry when this is over Hez and I are taking a well deserved break, now I have a plan tell everyone to fire when they see an opening and I want you to shoot him with this" AJ replied handing Jasmine his power sword.

AJ got up and rushed at the Knight delivering a flying side kick that connected with his shield, but AJ kept his momentum going and spun in mid air delivering a second sidekick the Knight didn't expect and it staggered him. AJ ducked a sword swing and delivered a solid left hook before the Knight tried to push him away with his shield. Jasmine took this time to sprint to the others and explain AJ's plan. They were all concerned especially Hez, but they all agreed what choice did they really have at the moment. The Knight wasn't letting up his attack as he kept trying to slash and stab at AJ who was doing his best to dodge, but would occasionally get nicked. AJ saw Jasmine had found a good position to shoot from so he prepared himself for something he knew was going to hurt a lot. AJ waited for another slash to come his way and evaded before retalitaning with a strong cross aimed at the Knight's shield causing it to crack slightly. The Knight now enraged went for an overhead slash which AJ slightly side stepped at the blade connected with this right shoulder causing his suit to spark. AJ was in an insane amount of pain, but grabbed the Knight so he couldn't move "NOW" AJ yelled. Marseano,Hez, and Katrina fired their blade blasters and the Knight couldn't defend himself as he was blasted from behind. Now stunned he couldn't do anything as Jasmine aimed her bow with AJ's power sword acting as an arrow she pulled back with the sword now glowing a mixture of red and pink energy and fired at the Knight, AJ jumped away as the arrow connected the Knight dropped to his knees followed by the ground before he ultimately exploded. With another or Rita's monsters vanquished the team came together and celebrated another victory.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **August 21, 2017**

 **1:45 p.m**

Rita sat on her throne with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Finster was very confused on why his evil mistress didn't make her monster grow and why she seemed to be in such a good mood even though the Knasty Knight failed.

"Empress Rita are you alright you seem to not be upset about your monster being destroyed" Finster asked frightened.

"Yes Finster this is all a learning experience little by little I am gaining information about these new rangers, and apparently some things never change the red ranger will be the key to taking them down without him they won't stand a chance when my green ranger is created" Rita responded laughing maniacally.

 **MMA Dragon Dojo**

 **September 6, 2017**

 **Thursday**

 **12:00 p.m.**

It's been a week and a half since black belt testing and things finally slowed down some. After taking down the Knasty Knight AJ and Hez managed to teleport back to the hospital without being caught, but the doctors has no explanation for how they seemingly vanished and reappeared. After another day of rest they both were discharged and were told to take it easy for a few days as to not aggravate any injuries that were still healing. Jasmine finished her summer job at Wendy's as school was slowly approaching on the seventh. She spent a good portion of her rest days monitoring AJ making sure he wasn't overexerting himself since he wouldn't stop training. Katrina and Hez have been using their free time to spend more time together and go out a few times on dates. Marseano was back in the Command Center spending his time with Alpha learning all he could about the powers and weapons they had yet to use in battle. Currently Marseano was in the office doing the dojo's books while AJ, Hez and Katrina were teaching the high rank class which was the last class of the day. Jasmine entered the dojo having said her goodbyes with her coworkers letting them know she will be back the following summer to work once again. Jasmine caught herself staring at AJ as he was helping one of his young students understand a technique she didn't personally know what he was showing him, but just the way he broke it down and made sure it was understood by everyone was something she found attractive. She tried to shake those thoughts away as class ended and the students were dismissed. The trio removed their gi tops to reveal MMA Dragon Dojo t shirts in their respective ranger colors underneath.

"Hey Jas" AJ greeted pulling her into a hug.

Blushing she responded "doing good how are you healing up not pushing too hard I hope."

"I'm getting there my right arm is still a bit hit or miss, but I should be good by next week hopefully" AJ responded chukling.

"So guys who is ready for our first day of school tomorrow" Marseano asked excitedly.

"Between starting senior year and dealing with Rita I'm not looking forward to any of it" Hez responded.

"Well I didn't want to bring anything up earlier, but I've been talking to Akira the last few days" Katrina began.

"Akira the queen of gossip this can't be good lay it on us Katrina what are we walking into tomorrow" AJ asked.

"Well rumors are spreading about you and Jasmine as well as Davon and Monique not to mention Davon has apparently joined Armon's crew" Katrina said waiting to gauge AJ's reaction.

AJ took several slow deep breaths while clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I don't fucking get it Jasmine and I have been cool for fucking ever why is this such a big deal" AJ yelled in frustrating.

"Calm down bro we're here for you don't worry no matter what happens when we walk through that door tomorrow we got your back like you've always had ours" Hez replied placing a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Thanks man maybe I'm overthinking it all I don't know, but I'm gonna head home maybe a walk will clear my head you know" AJ said heading to the basement to change clothes.

"Hez is he going to be ok" Marseano asked.

"I don't know he is holding a lot in I wish he would open up more, but it's just no in his nature he wants to tackle everything himself to him if he opens up he is burdening us with his problems" Hez replied.

"What kind of anime logic is that" Katrina complained.

"It's just how he was growing up you know it was only him and his mom for a while and she already did so much for him so he was just used to carrying his burdens alone" Hez added sadly.

AJ made his way back upstairs with his gear bag in hand "see you guys tomorrow meet at my house I will take everyone to school."

"Hey AJ wait I will walk with you" Jasmine responded grabbing his arm.

AJ didn't think much of it and left the dojo with Jasmine by his side.

"So how many more problems do you think this is going to cause" Katrina asked.

"Not sure, but if this Davon guy has a problem he can get the smoke" Hez added.

"I don't fully understand what's going on between Davon and Monique" Marseano asked confused.

"Davon is trying to get with Monique and I think she knows and is hanging out with him on purpose to try and make AJ jealous" Katrina explained.

"Girls are confusing this is why I'm single" Marseano added.

"No you're single because you spend most of your time with a robot and giant floating head" Hez joked.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **September 6, 2017**

 **Thursday**

 **12:15 p.m.**

Rita went to visit Goldar who she hadn't seen much of since he had to retreat while saving Scorpina.

"Goldar how is she" Rita asked.

"My Queen, Scorpina is healing well the Black Ranger caused her serious damage my apologies for retreating I just couldn't let her die after losing our child she is all I have left" Goldar stated.

"You made the right decision I can't lose my generals in this war against Zordon, but I need you to do something for me" Rita said with a wicked tone in her voice.

"Anything my queen" Goldar responded.

"I need you to send an army of putties to earth I think I may have found my Green Ranger" she replied laughing wickedly.

 **Orange Park**

 **September 6, 2017**

 **Thursday**

 **12:30 p.m**

Jasmine didn't remove herself from AJ's arm as they walked through the park. AJ feeling a strange sense of peace decided to comment on it "I guess we really are attached at the hip."

"Oh you have jokes huh maybe I should let go then" Jasmine joked.

"I never said that I don't know this is kind of nice" AJ added.

"I should let you go before you know who sees us again I don't want to get you in anymore trouble" Jasmine replied slowly letting go.

"Well about that we're on a break at her request I haven't talked to her much since my black belt testing she didn't even call to check in" AJ replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Jasmine sighed deeply while trying to muster up the courage to say what she had to say.

"AJ I know we've been friends for a long time and I know that you're really unhappy why do you stay when you seem so miserable" Jasmine asked looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know sometimes I wonder if we were never meant to last or is this only because of our ranger duties I really just don't know and I have no idea what to do anymore" AJ confessed.

"I'm just like stressed all the time constantly worried will one of us be attacked will Rita go after our loved ones just so much can happen and I'm honestly scared I don't want to lose my mom or my friends and I especially don't want to lose you" AJ continued.

AJ brought his hands up to his face and begun taking slow controlled breaths and tried to calm down. Jasmine took his hands in her own before he surprised her by embracing her in a hug. Jasmine took in his scent as her head was buried into his shirt she realized there was no other place she would rather be. As she raised her head their eyes met and for some strange reason seeing his warm eyes gave her courage to do something she only dreamed of as she leaned in and their lips met. AJ was shocked, but it felt oddly right like this is where he was supposed to be, but nothing else mattered at that moment except the girl in his arms. The two were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice Armon behind a tree snapping a picture. The two would have stayed pressed together, but the sound of people yelling caused them to break apart as they looked at each other and rushed to the where the shouting was coming from. Arriving deeper into the park they saw a teenager of african american descent with a close haircut and the beginning of a mustache forming. He was wearing black airforce sneakers, blue jeans, and a green t shirt. He was surrounded by a small army of putties, as the first putty went to attack him the mysterious person delivered a powerful reverse side kick sending the putty into three more. A second putty threw a haymaker which he blocked using a traditional karate high block followed up by a powerful cross. Pressing the attack the green wearing teen delivered a powerful round kick to the body of another putty, but another was coming to attack him. The putty never reached him as AJ's knee connected with its head. Jasmine was right behind him as she punched a putty in the throat followed up by a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Nice save man thanks" the green wearing teen said.

"Nice moves I'm AJ by the way and that's Jasmine"

"Nice to meet you AJ, I'm Enzo Bryant."

"Karate guy Enzo you got skill" AJ added.

"Third degree black belt in kyokushin karate, first degree black belt in shotokan karate, and first degree in shorin ryu karate" Enzo added with a smirk.

"Impressive resume I would love to spar you, but let's finish taking out these clay brains what do you say" AJ asked.

"I say let's do it" Enzo added before charging in.

Enzo delivered a front kick to a putties knee snapping it before he finished it off with a powerful knee. Jasmine was gracefully moving around the battlefield delivering throat strikes to various putties giving AJ and Enzo more openings to attack. The final putty was staggered as AJ and Enzo were on both sides of it.

"Hey AJ double whammy?"

"You're on."

AJ and Enzo delivered stereo sidekicks to the head causing the putty to crumble. With the putties gone the trio decided to exchange information.

"Nice moves man how long have you been training in karate" AJ asked.

"Pretty much all my life I've spent years in various karate styles trying to understand the true essence of karate" Enzo explained.

"Holy shit man that sounds alot like me I training in shorin ryu karate, taekwondo, muay thai and more trying to understand martial arts as a whole" AJ explained excitedly.

"Wait so there is a dojo around these parts" Enzo asked getting excited as well.

"There is MMA Dragon Dojo I teach there with two of my friends I can show you where it is" AJ added.

"Hey Enzo do you go to school around here I've never seen you before" Jasmine asked shifting the conversation..

"Oh yeah I just moved up here and wanted to get a lay of the land turns out I run into clay monsters what a crazy first day, but I start school tomorrow at Irvington High I will be a senior" Enzo replied.

"Awesome you will be in the same grade as us. Hey why not meet me and some of my friends here tomorrow we can all go to school together" AJ suggested.

"Sure man sounds like a plan well I'm heading home nice meeting you two and thanks again for helping me out of that jam" Enzo replied before walking off.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **September 6, 2017**

 **Thursday**

 **2:00 p.m.**

"Did you see that Goldar even before those goodies showed up Enzo Bryant ran through my putties like they were nothing" Rita said smiling wickedly.

"I agree my queen his hand to hand skills are quite impressive and apparently his earthly martial arts knowledge is on par with that of the Red Ranger" Goldar added.

"It is decided Enzo Bryant will become my Green Ranger" Rita stated looking at the sixth power coin in her hand.

 **A/N Wow chapter eleven I didn't expect to make it this far with this story. I have an end game for this as well as a spin off/sequel IF I can receive enough reviews also happy birthday to me 10/15 go team Libra. Keep reading and reviewing my story so these chapters can go up faster Havoc Dragon out.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Welcome Back

**Chapter Twelve**

 **?**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **?**

AJ had no idea where he was all he knew was he was surrounded by darkness.

"Welcome Red Ranger you shall meet your end here" Goldar snarled.

AJ spun around and saw Goldar standing in front of him sword drawn as well as seeing his friends in a cage with his mother.

"You've gone too far Goldar IT'S MORPHIN TIME" AJ yelled morphin into his ranger form.

Power sword drawn AJ rushed in his blade clashing with Goldar's golden blade. Sparks were flying as AJ continued to rush Goldar fueled by his anger doing his best to slash the golden armor of his adversary. Goldar side stepped a sloppy slash and delivered a powerful backhand knocking AJ to the ground. AJ was trying to get back to his feet, but Goldar's foot found its home in his ribs as he slid across the floor from the impact. Coughing AJ looked up and saw Goldar walking toward the cage.

"You are weak Red Ranger you will die here, but not before you see your loved ones perish" Goldar said with a wicked laugh.

"No I will not let you hurt them" AJ yelled trying to get to his feet.

Goldar smirked before snapping his fingers which ignited the cage.

AJ couldn't move he felt like he was being held down and began to yell as he was forced to watch his friends who have become like a family as well as his mother burn to death in front of his eyes. AJ was frozen he stared at the charred remains of his loved ones before slowly making his way to the cage no longer caring about Goldar. Looking at his fallen friends AJ can feel the tears about to fall, but stops when he hears a voice it sounds like a faint whisper before it becomes clearer.

"How could you let me die I thought we were best friends" Hez's burned body says.

"I thought you care about us AJ" Katrina added.

"You were supposed to be our leader and you've failed us" Marseano coughed out.

"You kept this part of your life a secret from me and it got me killed" Mrs. Cook sobbed.

"I loved you and you let me die with a broken heart" Jasmine cried out looking directly into AJ's eyes.

"NO MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP" AJ began to yell out.

"Foolish human this is what happens to those who go against Empress Rita now it's your turn to die" Goldar mocked.

AJ was too shocked to move his red ranger suit flickers before it disappeared and he was left in black shorts and a red tank top. Tears streaming down his face as Goldar slowly walked up to him and raised his golden sword into the air. AJ could do nothing but follow the blade wit his eyes before it came crashing down and he let out a yell.

AJ's eyes opened as he sat up so fast he got a headache. Looking around he saw he was in his room and it was pitch black outside. Grabbing his phone he checked the time and saw it was only four in the morning and let out a sigh "welp I doubt I'm going back to sleep after that." AJ debated texting either Hezekiah or Jasmine, but didn't want to wake them up as well considering it was going to be the first day of school. Staring hard at his phone he remembered the conversation he had with Hez after his fallout with Monique as well as the time he spent with Jasmine in the park. Deciding against his better judgement he needed advice from a neutral party so he sent Katrina a text and went to grab some hand wraps, a few bottles of water, and his practice sword as he made his way to the backyard to get in some early morning training. AJ was greeted by the cool morning air as he sat up his heavy bag and began throwing various punching and kicking combinations. After an hour of hand to hand training AJ picked up his wooden sword and tried to go through the moves Mr. Nichols had begun showing him after he told him he wanted to specialize in the sword as a weapon.

 **Nyuenden's Residence**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **6:30 a.m.**

Katrina's alarm went off as she yawned and stretched before turning it off. Beginning her morning rituals she picked up her phone and saw she had an unread text from AJ that came in around four in the morning curious she opened it. _"Hey Katrina sorry if this wakes you up but can you come to my house a bit earlier I wanted to talk to you about something important"_ Katrina raised an eyebrow to that as she wondered what was running through his mind at that hour. Katrina decided to speed up her morning routine some after she finished her show she threw on some black leggings with a yellow long sleeve shirt a black leather jacket and some black and yellow jordans.

"Katrina you're up early are you heading to school already" Mrs. Nyuenden asked.

"Not yet mom I was going to head to AJ's house he is taking all of us" Katrina responded.

"How about I save you a trip and drop you off before I head to work" she replied with a smile.

Katrina smiled at that "thanks mom you're the best."

 **Cook's Residence**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **6:45 a.m.**

Katrina waved her mother off as she made her way to AJ's front door. Before she could knock she heard noise coming from the backyard, slowly making her way around she saw AJ training.

"Yo it's rude to keep a lady waiting" she yelled.

AJ finished his sword form and turned to the familiar voice "thanks for coming Kat you're looking good I bet Hez will be happy to see you."

"Yeah yeah shut up what did you want to talk about your text sounded serious" she asked.

AJ motioned for Katrina to take a seat next to him "I don't know where to start this is different for me."

"What made you want to talk to me and not Hez" Katrina asked.

"I wanted a different opinion on a few things I guess to start with I'm scared about this whole leader thing Kat every choice I make could get one of you guys killed" AJ began.

"We trust you AJ and remember we signed up for this the same as you this isn't all on you so don't put that kind of pressure on yourself" she replied with a warm smile.

"I well ummm I kissed Jasmine yesterday well she kissed me you get what I'm trying to say" Aj stuttered.

"I'm sorry to back you two did WHAT" Katrina shouted.

"Long story Kat" AJ sighed.

"We have time Antoine spill" came Katrina's hot reply.

"Ouch ok ok she was walking me home after all the bullshit and well I don't know she leaned in and then I leaned then bam lip lock it felt right but I don't know Kat I'm scared because I feel like my life is spiraling out of control" AJ finished exhausted.

"Take a deep breath AJ relax we'll get through this together all of us we just have to take it one step at a time alright now you're going to go get dressed since everyone will be here soon and we will pick this conversation up after school alright" Katrina said with a warm smile.

"Alright thanks Kat I owe you one" AJ replied.

Katrina shook her head with a smile and pulled AJ into a hug before pushing him away.

"Good lord you're sweaty so help me if you ruined my outfit I will kick you through the wall at your next black belt testing" She replied with a glare.

 **Cook's Residence**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **7:15 a.m.**

Katrina let in Marseano, Hezekiah, and Jasmine while AJ was still getting ready. Marseano wore a nice blue button up dress shirt that was neatly tucked into beige khakis with blue converse sneakers. Hezekiah wore black cargo pants with a black Batman t-shirt with black combat boots. Jasmine decided to switch her style up some ever since Rita first started attacking she wanted her outfits to be more functional on combat, so she wore tight fitting black leggings with a white and pink t-shirt with a pink hoodie overtop as well as black combat boots. Everyone complimented one another as they all got comfortable in AJ's living room considering they've been there countless times over the years. AJ walked downstairs wearing black jeans with a red button up shirt opened revealing a white muscle shirt as well as white and red converse sneakers. Katrina playfully whistled as he came down.

"Don't you dare start with me Kat besides Hez would murder me if you went from black to red" AJ joked.

"I must say we look all rather dapper for our first day back" Marseano added with a smile.

"You know it brainiac we have to look good for our first day back some of us looking down right amazing" Hez added before wrapping an arm around Katrina's waist.

"Oh god not in my living room please" AJ added with mock theatrics.

Jasmine chuckled as her eyes met with AJ's they both quickly turned away trying not to make things awkward even though everyone could tell something was off between them with only Katrina knowing why. Before anyone could question it there was a knock on the door.

"Right on time" AJ commented before answering the door.

Enzo stepped through the door wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt with the words "Karate is life" on the front with all black Air Force ones.

"Guys this is Enzo the guy I told you about" AJ said introducing him.

Everyone exchanged greetings before the group checked the time and decided to get moving.

"Not to be a downer but how are we all going to fit in AJ's car" Marseano asked.

AJ stopped in his track and face palmed himself not believing he glossed over that detail.

"Well it seems no one noticed the motorcycle parked in front of his house" Hez said with a grin.

Reaching into his pocket Hez pulled out a key that was connected to an eight ball as he sat on the all black Harley Davidson HD Street motorcycle. He pulled two helmets from the bike and tossed one to Katrina.

"Ready for a ride" Hez asked smiling.

"You think you can tame this cat" Katrina replied back with a mischievous smirk.

"I guess that's settled anyone who doesn't want to see that love fest hop in" AJ said laughing.

Enzo and Marseano jumped in the backseat while Jasmine took the passenger seat AJ put his key in and his truck roared to life. To his right he heard Hez do the same as his bike was loud and knew that he was going to be getting a lot of attention when they get to school.

"Where did Hez get a motorcycle from" Enzo asked curiously.

"He's been fixing it up with his dad for years I honestly never thought he would get the damn thing running" AJ replied.

"Are you alright Jasmine you've been awfully quiet" Marseano inquired.

"Yeah I'm just a bit nervous I guess" Jasmine stammered.

AJ raised an eyebrow "don't worry Jas we're in this together we walk through those doors together we have each others back nothing new."

"Did I miss something" Enzo asked.

"Long story man long story" AJ countered.

"We've got time lay it on me" Enzo added.

 **Irvington High School**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **7:45 a.m.**

AJ and Hez pulled up in the school parking lot. Hez and Katrina were the first ones ready as they secured their helmets back with Hez's bike. AJ, Marseano, Enzo, and Jasmine got out the car and noticed a few stares from other students.

"So I take it this involves the story you told me" Enzo asked watching people stare at the group.

"I guess gossip travels fast" Katrina said before cutting her eyes at some of the people staring.

AJ pulled Jasmine a bit closer to him as they began waking toward the school's entrance. Once the group passed the metal detectors and retrieved their backpacks they made their way to the auditorium so they could wait for students to start being called to retrieve their schedules.

 **Irvington High School**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **10:45 a.m.**

Third period had just ended and the group all met up in the hallway to discuss their day so far. Things were going well until they showed up. Down the other end of the hallway Armon, Lateef, Davon, and Monique were approaching. Monique locked eyes with Jasmine and immediately made her way toward her.

"So what do you have to say for yourself you fucking homewrecker" Monique yelled drawing a crowd.

"What are you talking about" Jasmine quickly responded.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me the picnic, always quote on quote hanging out with AJ, and then that kiss at the park I knew you were trying to steal him you waited until I was out of the way before making your move as soon as you found out we were on a short break you sank your skank claws into him" Monique replied coldly.

"Hey that's enough Mo" AJ said moving forward.

"Oh don't get be started on you Mr. oh there's nothing to worry about we're just friends" Monique said before slapping AJ across the face.

The hallway went silent the echo of the slap could be heard by all as everyone was speechless.

Katrina was the first one to materialize next to AJ and intercept the next slap that was about to connect.

"Try me" Katrina said looking her dead in her eyes.

Davon grabbed Katrina's arm but was quickly pushed away by Hezekiah.

"That was a warning touch my girlfriend again and I'm beating your ass" he said hotly.

Armon and Lateef were getting closer as AJ and Enzo quickly stepped up.

"Listen man you don't need to be apart of this this is between us and those losers stay out of it" Armon said.

"I would be a pretty bad friend if I did that" Enzo replied.

Before the situation could escalate any further the hallway was broken up by a large muscular african american man who had a full beard, was bald, and wearing a blue suit.

"Principal Dennis how are you sir" Armon greeted.

"I was doing fine until I came across a group of students trying to get suspended on their first day of school" he responded.

Everyone began making their way to leave when Principal Dennis stopped AJ.

"You're better than this Antoine you've come a long way from the angry kid you used to be please don't fall back into bad habits over something so trivial you understand" he asked.

"I will do my best sir" AJ responded before heading to class.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **12:30 p.m.**

Rita sat upon her throne using her magic to view the current events on earth specifically the rangers in their human lives. Finster, Goldar, and the now fully healed Scorpina entered her throne room and all kneeled in respect.

"Empress Rita you have summoned us how may we be of use to you" Goldar asked,

"I'm glad you've asked Goldar I want to begin putting my plan into actions I am going to test the rangers defenses and see what information I can gather" Rita responded.

"What do you mean by that empress" Scorpina asked confused.

"It's quite simple I will send an army of putties to their school as well as a specially designed monster whose target will be the red ranger no matter what happens I learn something new about them" Rita responded with a wicked laugh.

"I think I have just the monster for the job your highness he is called the Lizzinator" Finster added.

"Tell me what makes him so special Finster" Rita asked.

"He has superhuman strength, razor sharp claws, and extremely durable skin making him perfect for hand to hand combat" Finster said excitedly.

"Unarmed combat seems to be the Red Ranger's specialty" Goldar added in his tone even.

"I don't think the rangers will be able to fight and protect the other worthless humans in that building" Scorpina added wickedly.

"Prepare the Lizzinator and the putties Finster we strike soon and during the chaos we will innact the second stage of my plan" Rita laughed wickedly as Finster left to prepare her forces.

Irvington High School

September 7, 2017

Friday

2:00 p.m

The first day back to school went from decent to hell all from one hallway altercation. The rumor mill was in full swing surrounded what some called a love triangle between AJ, Jasmine, and Monique. Some people thought AJ and Jasmine would make a cute couple others thought Jasmine stole AJ from Monique everyone had an opinion and it made the already shy Jasmine feel uncomfortable receiving so much unwanted attention. AJ also wasn't dealing with all the questions people kept throwing his way and how people tried to make his relationship with Jasmine seem like something impure and wrong what made things worse is he still didn't have a chance to talk to Jasmine about the kiss and with all this gossip he didn't know how to bring it up. The only thing that he was happy about was that it was the last class of the day and it was gym. Since it was only the first day the students didn't need to change into gym clothes since gym wasn't officially starting until the following week. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers as their gym teacher Mr. Davis a slightly overweight man with pale skin was lecturing them on the upcoming activities for the school year. AJ spotted Jasmine, but before going to sit with her he spotted a pretty girl with long black hair, with caramel skin, and black glasses waving him over. Sighing to himself AJ went over to the queen of gossip herself Akira.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this invitation" AJ said sarcastically.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite cousin" Akira asked with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah what's up Akira" AJ asked.

"Apparently you are you're the talk of the school along with Jasmine, Monique, and Davon care to share" Akira asked.

"Depends what's the story going around the school" AJ inquired,

"Well the story going around is Jasmine seduce you into cheating on Monique and when she found out she left you for Davon who you assaulted because of your jealousy" Akira finished.

"That is bullshit none of that even happened" AJ yelled defensively.

"I know that stupid I know you, but Armon has been showing pictures of your picnic date thing as well as a picture of you two kissing in the park it's hard to protest and trust me I've been trying" Akira said sadly.

"Wait you've been defending me" AJ asked confused.

"Duh I may be the Queen Of Gossip, but I'm your cousin first stupid" Akira said with a smile.

"Thanks Akira I think this is the nicest thing you've ever said to me almost makes me want to forgive you for the mashed potato incident" AJ responded.

"Will you let that go we were five I didn't know any better" Akira said with a sigh.

AJ took a deep breath and made his way to the empty seat next to Jasmine.

"This seat taken" AJ asked.

"For you never" Jasmine replied with a slight smile.

"So I just finished talking to Akira you want the good news or the bad news" AJ asked.

"Oh boy what's the bad news" Jasmine asked.

"The school thinks you're a man stealing hussie and I'm a jealous unfaithful delinquent" AJ responded with a chuckle.

"And the good news" Jasmine asked.

"I can say I got to kiss you" AJ said with a wink.

"AJ this is serious the first day of school and we're pretty much like outcast" Jasmine responded with a whine.

"Do you regret anything" AJ inquired.

"Well I don't know AJ I mean just look around us" Jasmine replied sadly.

AJ looked around and saw the stares from other people in their class as well as the glares coming from Armon and Davon who had the same class as them currently. While everyone began to zone out during Mr, Davis' speech AJ decided it was finally time to ask an important question.

"Hey Jas can I ask you something" AJ asked.

"You just did" Jasmine replied with a chuckle.

"I'm being serious Jasmine" AJ replied

"My full name ok what's on your mind AJ" she responded already having an idea.

"What did that kiss mean to you" he asked looking her in the eye.

AJ was met with silence as Jasmine didn't know how to fully respond. Thankfully for her an explosion rang out in the gymnasium as an army of putties began to flood in followed by a large Lizard like creature that was grey with sharp teeth and white fur covering its neck. Students began to panic as the putties started making their way to attack them. AJ looked at Jasmine as he began to get up, but was pulled back down by Jasmine.

"AJ what are you doing we can't morph remember too many people around" Jasmine whispered.

"Whether I can morph or not I can't just watch those people get butchered" AJ responded.

Several students were tripping over themselves trying to escape as a putty were making their way to attack. Armon was on the ground as a putty lifted its clay hand to attack him a loud cracking sound was heard, but Armon was surprised he didn't feel any impact. Opening his eyes he saw AJ had delivered a head kick knocking the putty down. AJ looked around and saw an old mop in the corner of the gym and quickly grabbed it before breaking the mop part off and being left with just the stick. Twirling it around a few times to test the weight AJ looked back at the group of putty and began using the broken mop as a makeshift bo staff.

 **Irvington High School**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **2:15 p.m**

Hez, Katrina, and Marseano heard the explosion hell the whole school did and because of that the school was now in lockdown. Every classroom was now locked and boarded up with desks and chairs as a police response was on the way. Making their way away from everyone they pulled out their communicators.

"AJ Jasmine come in" Marseano whispered.

"Jasmine here are you guys alright" she asked.

"Affirmative Jasmine what about yourself and AJ" Marseano asked.

"We're in the gym RIta sent an army of putties and some lizard monster in here, but we can't morph AJ is fighting them right now" she replied out of breath.

"HE WHAT" Katrina yelled.

"Is he crazy" Hez added.

"Keep us in the loop Jas we're going to try and find a way out of class to come and help" Hez responded.

 **Irvington High School**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **2:17 p.m**

AJ broke the makeshift bow staff over a putties head and frowned as his only weapon was now broken. Still surrounded AJ stood in a fighting stance waiting for one of the clay monsters to make their move. Two attacked him from behind as he fell to the floor, but before they could continue the assault Jasmine delivered a jumping side kick knocking the putties into one another. She extended a hand to AJ "nice to see you decided to join in and put my karate lessons to good use."

The duo stood tall as they decided to take their fight to the clay soldiers. AJ slipped a punch and countered with a body hook before finishing it off with an upward elbow. Jasmine was using her natural flexibility to dodge and counter with vicious roundhouse kicks the duo eventually cleared out all the putties as the students cheered for them. The cheering came to a stop when the Lizzinator stepped forward and locked eyes with AJ.

"I want to taste your blood red one" it snarled.

The students were confused wondering if the monster only knew colors as AJ was wearing a red shirt, but Jasmine knew the truth and knew why it called him that RIta sent it after the Red Ranger. The monster opened its hands showing off its long claws as it rushed in to attack. AJ pushed Jasmine out of the way as he began backpedaling to dodge the slashes. AJ quickly jumped delivering a jumping spin side kick barely pushing the monster back as he was able to land.

"You weak red one I will feast on your corpse" Lizzinator said showing its razor sharp teeth.

AJ was ready as the Lizzinator charged in again with more claw swipes dodging as best he could and countering when he could. AJ delivered a solid right cross to its face and felt immense pain when his fist made contact with its jaw. AJ looked up to see that not one student left the gymnasium and half of them had their cellphones out recording the fight.

"Are you all fucking stupid get the hell out of here and run" AJ yelled dodging another claw swipe.

The Lizzinator growing annoyed fired an energy blast from its eyes that finally got the students moving. WIth AJ distracted it grabbed him by his shirt and threw him through a door that lead to the changing rooms. Jasmine wasted no time with it focused on AJ she helped Mr. Davis get the students outside onto the football field before deliver a full power roundhouse kick to its ribs. Her leg felt like it went numb before pain shot up her leg. Lizzinator grabbed her by her throat and began squeezing. He showed his teeth as he prepared to bite her throat before several laser blast shot him in the back. He dropped Jasmine with a thud as he turned around and saw the Red Ranger holding his blade blaster aimed at his chest.

"Let's see how tough you really are" he said not taking his eyes of the monster.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Green With Evil (1)

**A/N- I didn't give up on this story, I took a small hiatus due to low reviews, but I am here to finish this story no matter what. Thank you to all who ahve stuck around I hope you enjoy this new chapter as we kick off Green With Evil**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Irvington High School**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **2:17 p.m**

Rita's attacked the city countless times, but for her to attack the school was something the rangers never expected. A school didn't have the mass casualties she looked for in her attacks, but mass casualties wasn't her intention. Enzo Bryant was the reason for her attack and unfortunately for Enzo he was in the hallway during the time of the explosion. Several putties approached him with the goal of kidnapping him. Not looking to be an easy target Enzo instantly went on the offensive throwing quick hand combinations. As Enzo threw a putty to the ground a large golden hand grabbed him and he came face to face with Goldar.

"You have a lot of fight in you human, my empress will was right in choosing you" Goldar said as he teleported away with Enzo.

 **Rita's Moonbase**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **2:20 p.m.**

Goldar took Enzo to Rita's dark dimension, a pocket dimension that exist outside of space and time.

"Welcome Enzo" Rita cackled as she approached.

Enzo immediately jumped up and threw a jump kick which Rita blocked with her staff.

"You have so much fight in you Enzo, that's what makes you the perfect person for the job" she laughed maniacally.

"I'm not going to help you with whatever you're planning" Enzo yelled defiantly.

"SILENCE YOURSELF IN FRONT OF THE EMPRESS WORM' Goldar yelled.

"That will be enough Goldar" Rita replied with a wicked smile.

Using her staff Rita conjured a magic spell that placed Enzo under her control.

"Now Enzo you will become my green ranger and destroy the power rangers" Rita commanded.

"Yes my queen I will carry out your orders without question" Enzo replied eyes glowing green.

"Your targets are Marseano the blue ranger, Kei the black ranger, Katrina the yellow ranger, Jasmine the pink ranger, and finally your main target their leader AJ the red ranger" Rita said adding extra disgust when mentioning AJ's name.

"I will leave immediately to destroy them my queen" Enzo replied kneeling.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves before I send you off there is training that you must complete" Rita replied handing Enzo the green ranger power coin.

Green energy covered him before he transformed into the green ranger suit identical to the original five except he had a golden shield on his chest and golden armbands not to mention he was lacking a blade blaster. Rita left the dark dimension, but she summoned a small army of putties to test her new green ranger.

Irvington High School

September 7, 2017

Friday

2:20 p.m

The Red Ranger fires off several shots from his blade blaster that were deflected by the monsters tough skin. The blast ricocheted off and almost struck some of the students who didn't evacuate the gym yet.

"I guess energy weapons are out of the question" AJ said to himself as he re holstered his blaster.

The Red Ranger charged in delivering more punches and kicks which weren't having a major effect on the Lizzinator. Narrowly ducking a claw slash AJ didn't have time to block the tail swipe that connected sending him into the bleachers. Jasmine finished getting as many people as she could out of the gym, and noticed everyone was watching the fight. Slipping away Jasmine made her way into the changing rooms "time for me to suit up IT'S MORPHIN TIME."

The Lizzinator had the Red Ranger in a crushing bear hug as many of the students were yelling for him to keep fighting. As his suit started to spark three pink arrows connected with Lizzinator's back causing him to flinch in pain. The Red Ranger quickly followed up with a jumping heel kick to the head and back flipping away to create distance.

"Nice save Pink you made it just in time," AJ said.

"What would you do without me Red" Jasmine replied.

"So what's the plan Red" Jasmine aiming her bow at Lizzinator.

"Your power bow was able to damage him let's set up for the power arrow combo" AJ said throwing Jasmine his power sword. AJ rushed back in throwing a flurry of hands and feet, while he wasn't doing any real damage he was keeping the monster busy while Jasmine carefully took aim. As AJ was dodging the Lizzinator's claws Jasmine finally charged AJ's power sword and shot it from her bow like an arrow and it pierced right through the Lizzinator leaving a hole in its chest. The Lizzinator fell to its knees before exploding leaving a small crater in the floor with chunks of burnt monster flesh. Jasmine made her way to AJ, AJ had his arms open ready for a hug but received a punch to the arm instead.

"Ouch what was that for Pink" AJ asked rubbing his arm.

"That was for trying to take that thing on alone stupid" Jasmine replied.

After shaking her head she pulled the Red Ranger into her arms for a hug "and that's for being brave."

As several students began to make their way back inside as well as the teacher people started to check around for the friends they got separated from during the chaos.

Armon unfortunately was one of those people and he noticed AJ and Jasmine were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where are those two losers" Armon asked out loud.

"THAT THING THREW MY COUSIN SOMEWHERE OVER THERE" Akira yelled pointing toward the changing rooms.

Several people began looking around wondering where they went and remembered AJ being thrown into the changing rooms. Quickly panicking AJ and Jasmine teleported in a flash of their respective colors into the changing room and quickly powered down.

"This is bad AJ,people are coming what's our excuse for not being out there" Jasmine asked panicking.

AJ was going through several scenarios in his head trying to come up with a convincing lie or at least a half truth. The footsteps grew louder and the ranger duo knew they had to come up with something or they would be asked questions they couldn't answer. AJ looked at the entrance before looking back and Jasmine and making a choice, he pulled her towards him and planted a deep kiss that left her frozen. The kiss lasted until several students let out ohs and ahs as the shy Jasmine's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Mr. Davis broke the small crowd up and chastised AJ for violating the schools PDA policy, but said he can make a one time exception considering AJ fought the clay monsters.

"I see you didn't waste anytime homewrecker" Armon whispered as he passed Jasmine.

Several students snickered and began whispering amongst themselves causing Jasmine to tear up a bit as she rushed out of the gymnasium. All AJ could do was sigh before he pulled out his phone to send a text to Katrina. _"Yo Kat we're fine on our extra curricular activities, but there was some collateral damage talk to Jasmine ASAP"_

 **Irvington High School**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **2:45 p.m**

The school day was over and the entire student body was talking about two things. Number one was the appearance of the red and pink ranger fighting a monster in the gymnasium and the second was the relationship between AJ and Jasmine. After receiving AJ's text Katrina was on a mission to find Jasmine who wasn't answering her phone. After a bit of searching Katrina heard muffled crying in a bathroom stall, after checking the stall she saw the familiar black combat boots with pink laces.

"Jasmine it's me, we're all worried about you" Katrina said to the door.

After a minute Jasmine opened the stall "hey Katrina."

"Jas talk to me what's wrong" Katrina said softly.

"Everyone thinks I'm a homewrecker Katrina, I can't even be around AJ without someone making a comment or whispering or just making fun of us" Jasmine cried.

"I know things are rough right now and I know this isn't how you wanted it to happen, but you like AJ right" Katrina asked.

"Yes, ever since fifth grade when he stood up for me when I couldn't stand up for myself," Jasmine replied wiping her face.

"Then you need to tell him how you feel, people are going to judge you guys anyway you might as well get the guy am I right" Katrina asked with a smile.

"You're right, oh my god AJ must feel like shit right now, he asked me what the kiss meant and I sorta blew him off" Jasmine replied slowly sliding down the bathroom stall to the floor.

"Jasmine listen to me this is what's going to happen, we're going to the park AJ is with Marseano and Hez, I will distract the boys while you go talk to AJ" Katrina said extending a hand to Jasmine.

Jasmine took her hand and smiled "thanks Kat you're the best, now let me fix my face I don't think AJ wants to see me with ruined makeup.

 **Orange Park**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **3:00 p.m**

AJ, Hezekiah, and Marseano were doing some light training in the park. They were taking turns sparring one another, but after Hezekiah stopped his kick short of taking AJ's head off they all stopped.

"Talk to me bro because there is no way I should have been able to land that kick" Hez said throwing AJ a bottle of water.

"I think I messed things up with Jasmine" AJ replied, letting out a sigh.

"Mathematically speaking you had a fifty fifty shot of making things better or worse" Marseano added.

"I don't think you messed things up just give her some time it's a lot to take in and you know Jasmine isn't one for being the center of attention" Hez added.

The conversation stopped as Jasmine and Katrina arrived, AJ noticed Jasmine looked better but he could still tell she had been crying.

"Great I made her cry" AJ thought to himself.

"Hey Hez let's show Marseano some cool new moves over here" Katrina said.

"What new moves" Hez asked.

"Those new moves remember" Katrina said winking at Hez.

After taking a split second Hez noticed what she was doing "oh right yeah, Marseano let's go I wanna show you how to do my signature superman punch."

As Hez and Katrina dragged the clueless Marseano away, Jasmine and AJ awkwardly stood in front of each other.

"Jasmine I want to apologize about today and about everything that's happened over the summer" AJ said sincerely.

"AJ I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier, I'm just not used to being the center of attention and I semi panicked" Jasmine replied.

"Still friends" AJ asked.

"Well I was hoping to me mo" was all Jasmine could say before she was cut off.

As Jasmine was about to ask to be more than friends a disembodied skeleton head wearing a hat appeared out of nowhere.

"JASMINE LOOK OUT" AJ yelled as he pushed Jasmine out of the way.

The head began to spin rapidly as it circled around AJ and teleported him away. Katrina, Hezekiah, and Marseano raced back as AJ was teleported away.

"Bring our friend back you bag of bones" Hez yelled.

More bones began to appear and assemble with the head creating a full body. The skeleton had a greenish color as if the bones were rotten, he wore a magicians hat and cap, and held a sword in his hand.

"Sorry rangers my empress gave me a mission and she wanted your Red Ranger delivered to her dark dimension" said the skeleton monster.

"We're going to destroy you and get him back are you guys ready" Katrina asked.

"It's Morphin Time"

"MASTODON"

"PTERODACTYL"

"TRICERATOPS"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER"

With the team morphed and ready to fight they charged in eager to end the fight quickly.

 **Rita's Dark Dimension**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **3:15 p.m**

AJ looked around and tried to take in his surroundings. He noticed wherever he was it clearly wasn't earth. Figuring standing around wouldn't do any good AJ picked a direction and started walking.

"Red Ranger welcome to your grave" Goldar said teleporting in.

"Goldar, figured you would show up at some point" AJ said reaching for his morpher only to see it was gone.

"Looking for this Red Ranger" Goldar replied holding up his morpher.

"I don't understand you Goldar you have honor when it comes to your challenges why go through all this to get me here only to handicap me" AJ asked genuinely curious.

"I must obey Empres Rita and follow her orders no matter if they conflict with my honor as a warrior" Goldar explained.

"So I take it she sent you to finish me off" AJ asked,

"Correct Red Ranger you will fall by my blade" Goldar responded.

As Goldar was distracted AJ quickly closed the distance and kicked the morpher straight up into the air.

"Sorry Goldar, but if you want to kill me it's going to be in a fair fight" AJ said catching his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time"

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

Clad in his suit once more AJ prepared himself for Goldar's attack. AJ remembered one important lesson his sensei had been teaching him, "fight your fight not your enemies" AJ repeated in his mind. AJ rushed in throwing a jump kick to keep Goldar off balance. Goldar retaliated with several swings of his golden sword that AJ managed to avoid. AJ did a front flip over the last sword swing before shooting Goldar in the back with his blade blaster.

Goldar yelled out in pain "these hit and run tactics are beneath you, fight me like a warrior."

AJ re holstered his blaster "I am fighting you like a warrior, I'm just not playing your game this time."

Goldar used his wings to fly into the air and prepare to dive bomb into AJ.

"Oh shit, POWER SWORD' AJ yelled.

The moment the power sword materialized it immediately clashed with Goldar's blade. The momentum sent AJ flying back, he did a few backflips before landing sword drawn ready for Goldar's next attack.

 **Orange Park**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **3:15 p.m**

With power axe in hand Hez charged in clashing with the skeleton monster.

What do we even call you" Hez asked mockingly.

"You may call me Bones" Bones replied pushing Hez off.

Marseano rushed in twirling his power lance and managed to get in a few slashes. While Bones was distracted Jasmine fired a few arrows from her power bow. The four rangers continues their coordinated team assault with more slashes until Bones took off his head and threw it at the rangers. Bones reattached his head and reached into his chest cavity pulling out bones and throwing them to the ground creating bone soldiers.

"That was highly illogical" Marseano said.

"No offense, but we fight space monsters daily anything's possible" Katrina chimed in.

"What's the plan" Marseano asked.

"Normally AJ comes up with those" Jasmine replied sadness in her voice.

"Don't give up Jas, AJ would want us to fight and that's what we're gonna do so let's go" Hez said before he charged back in taking off heads with his axe. Jasmine leapt into the air and fired a barrage of arrows at the bone soldiers as Marseano elegantly twirled his way through striking with his rushed in power daggers in hand and went after Bones. Katrina dodged slash after slash until she got unlucky and took a slash to the chest, sparks exploding from her suit. Hez now enraged after seeing his girlfriend go down punched through a bone soldier and threw it at Bones. The soldier crashed into Bones as Hez switched his power axe into cannon mode and fired. Bones used the soldier to block the blast before returning fire with his eye lasers. With the last of the soldiers disposed of the four rangers prepared to set up one of their tag team attacks to finish off Bones. Jasmine fire arrows while Hez fired his cannon at Bones who was knocked to his knees. Marseano and Katrina followed up by charging in and delivering X slashes to Bones. The four rangers then drew and aimed their blade blasters and fired destroying Bones. With Bones destroyed AJ reappeared from Rita's Dark Dimension, but his appearance is what shocked and scared his fellow rangers. His suit was severely damaged and his helmet was cracked, half of his visor shattered. AJ collapsed to the ground as his fellow rangers quickly grabbed him and teleported to the Command Center.

 **Command Center**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **3:30 p.m**

"Zordon we need help" Jasmine yelled as she was tending to the injured AJ.

"Bring him to the medical bay" Zordon's voice boomed.

As everyone went to help AJ up he pushed them off barely managing to stand. AJ looked at Zordon "YOU OWE US ANSWERS."

"AJ what are you talking about" Marseano asked confused.

AJ coughed heavily before spitting up some blood, let me tell you what happened while I was in Rita's Dark Dimension.

 **Rita's Dark Dimension**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **3:20 p.m**

Blades clashed as Goldar kept pressing his attack trying to end the battle in one decisive blow. AJ continued blocking and parrying strikes as best he could looking for an opening to counterattack. Goldar missed a slash and AJ quickly closed the distance delivering a spin kick catching Goldar in the ribs. Goldar snarled in anger as he locked blades with AJ again and slowly began to overtake him in strength. Knowing he was losing the battle AJ used an arm to draw his blade blaster and fire and Goldar point blank. Seeing Goldar stunned from the pain AJ delivers several sword slashes before firing more blaster rounds leaving Goldar bleeding his own blood on the ground.

"You have grown stronger Red Ranger this victory is yours finish me" Goldar said spitting blood.

As AJ moved in a flash of green light blinded him as someone slowly walked out of the light. AJ almost dropped his sword as a green power ranger walked in front of him.

"Goldar you have failed our queen was not pleased so she sent me to finish the job" Enzo said coldly.

Goldar snarled at Enzo's insolence, but teleported out.

"Impossible there are only five power rangers" AJ said in disbelief.

"Who told you that lie Zordon, there is a lot he isn't telling you power punks" Enzo replied.

"Who are you" AJ asked.

"The green ranger, Rita's loyal soldier, and your destroyer" Enzo replied.

Re holstering his blade blaster and unsummoning his sword AJ prepared for battle.

"You can't be a power ranger if you were you would be on the side of good" AJ added.

"Good, please what do you know about good Red Ranger, was Zordon good when he betrayed Rita and banished her to that dumpster, was he good when he lied to you" Enzo countered

"Did he even tell you he used to be a power ranger along with Rita" Enzo added.

AJ was now shocked and it cost him as the moment of surprise delayed his reaction as Enzo connected with a powerful punch snapping his neck back. AJ came back throwing a few punch combinations, but the green ranger dodged all of them with ease before firing back with a powerful kick to the body. As AJ dropped to a knee he didn't have time to think as he felt the green ranger's heel connect to the back of his helmet. His face smashing into the ground cracking his visor. AJ quickly rolled to the side and drew his blade blaster opening fire. He was shocked when the green ranger's shield deflected his blast.

"You think your puny blaster can stop me" Enzo mocked.

Enzo rushed in and delivered a running knee that connected flush with Aj's chest sending him back to the ground gasping for air. Enzo shook his in pity as he began unloading punch after punch to the grounded red ranger. AJ's head kept slamming into the ground after each punch distorting his vision. Enzo grabbed the chest area of AJ's suit and brought him to eye level "I was hoping to send a message to the other rangers, but apparently it looks like the message will be your corpse."

Enzo placed AJ into a chokehold and as AJ felt the air leaving his lungs and started to black out he was teleported back to the park reunited with is friends.

 **Command Center**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Friday**

 **3:35 p.m**

"You mean if we were even a hair slower you would be" Hez said before choking up on the ending.

"Wait so Rita has a power ranger of her own" Marseano asked confused.

"I didn't even know that could be possible" Katrina added.

"Neither did I which is why if I don't get the answers I want right here right now I will officially quit as a power ranger" Hez said in anger.

"Look Zordon you picked us to fight this war for you and I never questioned you, but you constantly leave out information and it cost us, this is the second time AJ almost lost his life due to you not telling us something" Jasmine added.

"Rangers you are right I have failed you, I will tell you everything starting with the original power ranger team, and about the sixth power ranger Rita Repulsa" Zordon's commanding voice boomed.


End file.
